High School
by Page Number 5
Summary: The Eight of us will fight the Mogs until every last one is killed. I am number Four and I am next I am number Five and the Mogs will pay I am number Six and I am ready to fight I am number Seven and I will fight for Lorien I am number Eight I will fight I am number Nine I am ready to kill I am number Ten the Mogs will die I am number Eleven and Lorien will live again
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY ABOUT LORIEN! THIS IS ABOUT WHEN THEY ARE ALL AT SCHOOL!

Nine:

I walk over to greet five kissing her.

"I still don't get why we have to go to school." I mutter.

"Man up." I say pushing him away.

The girls uniforms have skirts that were quite short and are black. We have a white top and a blue jumper. We also have to wear stockings.

"I have to say, you guys are really rocking the whole 'sexy school girl' look." Nine says.

Four walks over after hearing part of our conversation. He grins.

The bell rings.

"We gotta go back to school." Four says shoving Me back to the car.

It sucks that the girls go ti an all girl school. Eight was waiting impatiently for us. He starts the engine quickly and then zooms off to school.

The classes where so boring. I hated the Monday timetable, to be honest I hate Mondays altogether. The slipped through slowly, period after period. It felt like one million years an once the last bell rung I was surprised I wasn't a skeleton because it took so long. That was saying something since I am a Loric and we live longer then normal.

I must have been drowling on the desk because when Eight woke me up the desk was wet.

"End if the day buddy." He grinned. Year 11 was difficult. Eight was in the class next to me in year 12.

We drove past the girls school and picked up five, marina, six and Ella.

Once we were home I flopped onto the couch.

"Another 4 days left of school until the holidays." Five says nudging me.

"Do you think that helps me in any way? We have to leave every holidays." I moan.

"Ooh! Yay! It's my pick of where we go now!" Ella says jumping up and down slightly.

"Where do ya want to go?" Emma asks.

"Australia." Ella says in her best Australian accent.

"G'day mate." Nine says winking at Ella. She laughs a little.

We spend about three days here in America before we have to leave again.

Four days later:

Australia doesn't seem that bad. We all have new names and new ages.

Five: Jessica age 17.

Marina: Marina age 17

Ella: Ella age 16. (She changed her age.)

Eight: Mike age 19 (working now.)

Four: chris age 18

Nine/me: Ben age 18

Six: Zoe age 17

This time it's a boys and girls school. As the first period bell rings we rush to the front office.

"So you all realated?" The assistent answered.

"Well, Ben and I are brothers." Four explained.

"And I have a brother who is off at work now and Zoe is my sister." Six continues.

"And Ella here is my sister." I finish.

"We're all very close family friends." I add to the look of confusion in the assistants eyes.

We had worked around the sibling thing so each of us got our own partners.

"Oh, ok." The women said and gave us our time tables. I can't believe she believed us!

A boy, about Ella's age walked around the corner.

He had jet black hair and was combed to the other side.

"Zach!" A teacher called after him.

"Yep what?" He asked. Ella couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Show this new girl around, I'm sure the older kids can manage." She said.

Zach took her timetable and read over the list.

"Ok! You have English first with me, we have this awesome teacher who gives us packets of chips and we drink coffee, soft drink and mocha all the time." He rambles on and then realizes that he was and stopped himself.

"Well, Ella, try not to get into trouble." I add.

Ella rolls her eyes and then continues talking with Zach.

Ella:

Zach is so amazing. We spent the whole day together.

_It's not like I love him or anything..._

_Maybe I do, but I can't get to attached, what happens if the others and I have to leave at any moment. I'll end up like what happened with Four and Sarah. _

Last period was sport we had to find a partner and race against them.

"So, I'll take it easy on you because you're new." He says after we partner up.

_You don't have to. My new legacy is super speed, I won't run to fast._

We start, I give him about 5 seconds head start and then speed after him, and I make sure I don't go to fast. I run with him for a while and then in the last, two seconds I speed ahead. I act tied.

He pants behind me.

"I guess I don't have to go easy." He pants.

"mmmm, maybe not."

He grins. "How long have ya been here?" He asks.

Something about his Australian accent makes me shiver.

"About a day, I came here from Hawaii." I lie. It is depressing that I have to lie to him. I wish I could tell him everything.

"Well, I can show you around if you want. Sydney is an amazing place." He says.

_Am I being to obvious? I have to act normal, but when I am around him I melt, maybe he thinks of me as a friend. I would die if he does._

I look over my shoulder to see Nine giving Zach a dirty look.

"Ahh sure!" I say. "Sorry about my friend." I add, "He's like my big brother."

"Yeah, I think he has been giving me dirty looks all day." He grins. I laugh.

The end-of-school bell rings.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at six." HE says and runs off.

I melt and almost hit the ground.

I run to the bus. Five sits next to me.

She starts making kissy sounds.

"Shut up!" I say.

"Ella has a boyfriend!" She sings.

Nine and Marina looks at me instantly glaring.

"You have a boyfriend?" Marina asks.

"No! Zack is just showing me around!" I protest.

"Sure." Five coughs into hand.


	2. Chapter 2-was gonna be a beautiful night

Nine:

I hate Zach already. He is just too… Look if he wasn't flirting with Ella 24/7 I think he would be alright.

Five walks up to me.

"Oh come on! Am I the only one that isn't up at Ella all the time? Relax! It's cute!" Five says wrapping her arm around mine.

"Ok." I sigh.

"Good, now I'm gonna go upstairs and help Ella choose an outfit" Five skipps off to Ella's room.  
A few minutes later Ella comes out in white short-shorts and a skimpy shirt.

I bite my tounge but Marina doesn't.

"NO!" she yells ordering Ella back in. Five lifts Marina with her teleknisis and lets Ella walk through.

A loud knock rang through the house.

Ella skipped to go get it.

She opened the door and there stood Zach.

"Ella, you look great!" Zach exlaimed.

I walked up to him and looked up and down.

"G'day mate, you must be Ben." He said holding his hand out for a hand shake. I took it and started squeezing it until he was on his knees in pain.

"Firm hand shake." HE whispered.

"Let's go." Ella says ushering herself out of the house but giving me a dirtylook before closing the door.

I look at Five.

"Too much?" I asked.

"Nine, let her go, you can't keep her small forever. You're almost as bad as a dad!" Five complained.

"No I'm not." I start and then see Five looking at me with her eyes closed. "Maybe."

"That's what I thought." She says. I pull her in and hug her. "It's not like we didn't the same thing."

"That's true." I mutter.

"We sound like parents." Five smiles.

Ella:

Zach pays for a cab, or what they call 'Taxi's' in Austraila.

The taxi stops at the Sydney Harbor bridge.

"Wow, this is amazing at night!" I saw starring at the bridge.

"Well, lets climb it then." Zach says and starts walking.

He walks over and I follow.

"What?" I ask as though he is mad.

He just smilied at me. The smile made my whole body glow.

He keeps walking until we get to the foot of the 'Sydney Harbor bridge'

We start climbing. Once we get to the top he sits down. I sit down next to him. The veiw is more amazing up here. Lights shine for as far as we can see. Different colours. The water quivers underneath the bridge. He turns his head towards me as I turn mine. I look into his eyes and my body melts. He leans towards me and we kiss. Eventually we pull away.

" I love you Ella." He says.

_Omg! DID HE JUST SAY THAT. OH MY LORE! What do I say? Marina will kill me if I say 'I love you back' but Five will kill me if I don't. _

"I think, I love you too." I manage to say.

He leans forward and kisses me again. I shiver insinictivley. He puts his arm around me thinking that I'm cold.

"Don't worry, I'm not cold." I say. I scramble off the bridge with Zach closley behind me. I strip my shirt off to reveal my tank top. I jump off the ledge into the freezing water. I lap the water around tredding water.

"Come on in!" I call to him. "It's nice!"

At first he looks at me like I'm mad. Then a slow grin creeps up his face.

I pulled off his shirt does a bomb in. Waves splash into me. He rises up again exhaling.

"Ella, Ella, Ella, Ben is gonna kill me for this." He says. We tred water.

I swim over to him and kiss him. He wraps his arm around me.

We swim over the ledge.

"You're a good kisser." I tell him.

"You're not so bad your self."

"Not so bad?" I ask.

"You're gonna have to make me change my mind." He grins.

I leaned forward and kiss him.

"mmm I think you pass." He mutters.

We walk home drenched and laughing. It's about 11 o'clock. When we reach my door step I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back. His black hair tickles me a little. Suddenley the door opens and there stands Nine.

We pull a part.

"Hi Ben." He says deciding not to put my hand out.

"Hi, Zach, I see you too have had fun time, come in Zach. I won'teven ask why you're soaking." Nine says gritting his teeth. After Zach is out of ear shot I say.

"Don't mess this up."

We sit down at the table and Five comes and joins us but then gets up again.

"Coffee?" She asks.

"MMM yes please, you must be Jessica, Ella's sister."

"Yes, now you must be Zach." She says holding out her hand. He takes it and shakes. Five gives us all our coffee's

"I'm Zach, Zach Ganda." He says. I drop my coffee and the mug smashs and he coffee burns my legs.

_ZACH GANDA! OH_ _MY GOSH! HE IS… HE IS THE NEXT AIR TO LORIEN!_

Nine's mouth hangs open.

"The… THE Zach Ganda?" Nine asks.

I rush into the bathroom because of the coffee burning. Zach follows.

"Here." He says handing me some paper towels.

I wipe my legs down.

"Why is everyone so surprised when I said my name?" He asks.

"I don't know." I lie and contiued to wipe my legs. He grabbed another one and started wiping my shirt.

"Thanks." I mutter. My clothes still stain so I go and get changed.

When I come back I see Five and Nine laughing with Zach.

"Theres the girl!" Nine says.

"What did I miss?" I ask.

"Come on! Give him a smooch!" Five says in a baby voice. Zach shrugs and walks up to me and kisses me. I melt again and kiss him back. He was just so perfect.

"I learnt a lot." He whispered. "Ten." He added.

"He knows?" I ask.

"Ella, he is the air to the throne in Lorien, he probably new since he met you." Nine added.

_For some reason I feel as though Zach didn't really love me, maybe he just used me to get to the others. I wish Five and Nine would just leave us alone._

Five must have relized what I was thinking and left with Nine.

I grabbed Zach and took him outside and sat on the steps.

"Did you use me?" I ask.

"What?" He asks. His eyes search through me.

I inhailed. "Did you use me to get to the others."

He paused for a second.

"You did." I say getting up. "You're a jerk, you know that right? I don't care if you're the air to Lorien, you do relize that I was acctaully falling for you right?"

"Ella, it's not like that." He started.

"Really? What was it like then?"

"I… I… I… didn't mean what I said on the bridge, but I did mean it when I kissed you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean like, I don't not love you, I do, I just… give me some time please." He says.

"Tell me the truth!" I yell.

"I have a girlfriend, but I just have to break up with her!"

"Lair!" I yell and then run inside and slam the door shut.

**THAT IS CHAPTER 2! OK! SO FOLLOW THE STORY IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED BY EMAIL OF THE NEW UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Zach Ella

MARINA:

Ella has been in bed all day, just moaning and groaning and has now used up all the tissues. Four is just leaving now to go get 6 more packs knowing that this isn't gonna be a temporary thing.

"They should! It's just a tiny little bump, if they don't get back together… where bound to be in deep sh** when we go back to Lorien, if Zach hates us all, and he is gonna be the leader, where all going to live miserably." Nine moans to Five.

"You are a real selfish di** you know that right?" Six says angrily. "This idiot, Zach, just broke her heart and your expecting her to just love him again?"

"Calm down guys, Ella should choose." I say getting only half of the conversation processed in my brain.

"ELLA!" Nine calls to her obviously annoyed that no one is on his side.

"Bugger off." She yells out to him.

"I'll go get her." I say winking.

I walk over to her room and softly knock.

"I thought I told you to bugger off NINE!" She yells. A harsh bang hit the wall, she must have thrown something there.

I hear her sobbing quietly.

"It's me." I say soothingly.

"You go away too!" She yells while sobbing and throws another thing at the wall.

"Come on Ella, please, where a team." I protest knowing that it gets her every time, the harsh time at Saint Teresa's back flashes into my mind and I shake my head ridding of the memory.

"Open up, I unlocked it." She says sobbing.

I open the door and see her at her normal age, her eyes a red and puffy, she has about one million tissues surrounding her bed. She is curled up in a ball.

"Did you open it with your telekinesis?" I ask.

"No, I am not confident with it yet, I can only lift up a sponge." She says still sobbing.

"Are you ok?" I ask changing the topic.

"What do you think?!" She snaps. She instantly thinks better of it. "Sorry." She mumbles.

I warp my arm around her small shoulders.

"Do you want to see him?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." She says looking around. "I thought we where perfect. I thought we would love each other like you and Eight."  
_I think of Eight, his perfect face and black hair and… no, I need to think about Ella. How am I going to fix this? It kills me to see her this hurt._

Ella's phone buzzes. She checks it and a name bubbles up

'Zach, IGNORE HIM!'  
_That must be her contact name for him._

I hold back a giggle.

She checks the message anyway.

"MEET ME TONIGHT AT THE OPERA HOUSE AT NINE OCLOCK, PLEASE BE THERE."

I read the message and then Ella catches me. I don't even pretend I wasn't.

"Are you going?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, should I?"  
"Your choice chicken." I say nudging her.

She nods. "I think I will."

We wipes her eyes and grows to the age of 16 again.

He eyes stop looking red and she looks normal.

We walk out together.

"She's gonna go meet Zach tonight." I announce to the others. Nine grins widely and holds out his hand to Six rubbing his figures and mouths 'Pay up.'

Six sighs and hands him $20.

"Ella, are you sure?" Five asks.

"Yes, I need to face him, tell him his a huge jerk and that I don't ever want to see him again, oh and Six, I need help with good come backs." She adds.

Six nods happily. "It'll be my pleasure."

Xxx

Ella:

_OK, it's 10 to 9. Six told me not to be there on time, I can't act desperate, even though my whole body is desperate to be in his arms. _I instantly start to panic. _What if he tells me he loves me? What do I say to him?_

"Good luck." Five says patting my back. I put on a grin.

"Have fun!" Four calls. I have apologised many times for his effort in getting me tissues even though I might not need them anymore. MIGHT!

I take a deep breath and walk out into the cold night, well, everyone says its cold, I'm boiling but I guess that it just because I'm super nervous.

Xxx

About 15 minutes later and I arrive at the opera house. I look up to the stage and see no one, I take a step closer and look harder. I keep walking. When I reach the stage I sit up on it and sigh. I look around the stage and see rose pedals every where.

_OH my freaking lore. This is so…._

"Cheesy, I know." I look around to see where the voice is coming from.

I see Zach approaching from the left side of the stage.

"But I mean it, every part of it."  
I stand up and look across the row of seats and see pictures of us together. He levertates me up with teleknisis.

"What the?" I ask confused.

I look down, I must be about ten feet above the ground. I then look down and see a love heart created by all the photo's.

He puts me back down and runs to me hugging me.

"So cheesy." I say.

"I am number 11, I am number 11 and I was on the same ship as you, and from the moment I saw you, I loved you, even on the ship." He says.

I stare in shock at him.

_HE is one of us._

"I…." I start.

"I love you Ella, do you love me? All I need is a yes or no, No speech, I need the truth. All of this had been a lie, I need the truth." He says.

_I do, I really do,_

"I… I … yes." I say. He smiles brightly, he's usually happy smile. He leans forward and kisses me. "From now on, all of this counts."

"Deal, now, I left my pendant at my house wanna go get it?" He asks.

I nod shyly.

_Why am I acting like this?_

xxx

We arrive at Zach's house. It's small and weedy.

"I had no Cepan, no chest, no one to look after me, my mother was going to be my Cepan but as she walked onto the ship she was shot. I only had a blue pendant. I had to stay at an orphanage in America." He says as we walk into the tiny house.

"Oh my gosh, that must be so tough." I say.

The door bell rings loudly.

I run with Zach to get it but the door smashes down and I see 7 mogs. I scream and we run upstairs. The Mog's follow us with easy strides. I look down the closest window and know that it is a deadly drop.  
_My telekinesis, I have to save Zach._

I lift him up concentrating. I have never been able to hold anything older than a eraser. I can feel my face burning. I put him over the window and slowly lower him down when the Mogs burst into the room.

"RUN ZACH RUN!" I scream in terror at him.

"Ella!" He calls.

"RUN!"

He does. He runs fast.

I look at the Mogs and horror fills me. I use my telekinesis to lift one and smash it through the roof and lift it high and then I let it fall and it turns to ash. I search my pocket for something sharp, anything.

I reach to my last pocket and find a small pocket knife.

_Like that's gonna kill a Mog._

I open it up and send it flying at a Mog and it searches. I pull it out of him and stab it in him. Another Mog creeps up behind me and rolls me over so I am facing his ugly head.

"Get your filthy hands of her you creep!" I hear Zach scream.

He lifts the Mog up and throws him out the window. As I get up another Mog comes charging at me. I flip over him and stab him with my pocket knife.

He turns to ash but was able to cut the back of my knee before doing so. I scream out in pain.

Zach runs to me and a Mog comes up behind him and I flip and grunt in pain but I stab it with another Mog knife. Theirs is still four left and I start feeling dazedby the lossof blood.

_WAKE UP ELLA! YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE_

I spin around aimlessly and hit a Mog in the head with my knife. It bursts into ash.

I'm covered in ash. Zach bends down and I limp over to him bareing two knifes and hit two Mogs in the head. I spin around grunting in pain. I loose my footing and stumble over and lay down on the floor, the world becomes fuzzy and I fall to unconsciousness.

Xxx

I wake up in a first aid room with Zach next to me, his eyes are closed and his head is on my stomach.

I try and sit up with out waking up Zach but I am unsuccessful. His bloodshot eyes open and look at me.

"Thank Lore you're ok, we have a brunch thing for all of us to go to, if you're up to it."  
He looks as though he hasn't slept for 4 days.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I ask.

"A week, Marina has tried to heal you but was only half successful."

**OK SO DON'T JUDGE! I lost my old chapter 3 and it was heaps better. Anyway I had to re-write it.I wrote it in an hour. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Road trip

CHAPTER 4! OK! So I hope you all don't mind me adding another Loric in there. EVERYONE THAT LIKES ZACH PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sort of annoyednbecause I almost lost all of my stories… I guess that's what you get for saving all your stories JUST onto a USB

MARINA:

"HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO BE AT THE BUFFE BREAKFAST AT TWELVE!" I hear Five yell.

"Yep, coming!" I shout back. I managed to stuff on a skirt and a good shirt.

Ella came out in tiny shorts and a low V-neck shirt.

"I'm going for a new look!" Ella says.

"You look like a sl…" Six starts  
"Language!" Five warns.

"I don't!" Ella yells. "I just look sexy"  
"MMM, What ever you say…" Six says.

Ella whacks her as Four comes in.

"No hitting my girlfriend!" He jokes.

"Yeah!" Six says sticking out her tongue.

Ella sticks her tongue out at Six.

"I was wondering if Zach could start training with us, by the way, Zach is number 11." Ella says casually.

All of our jaws drop.

_He's one of us!_

"WHAT?!" Nine yells only just entering the conversation. "How many more of us are there?"

"I don't know, can he train with us?" Ella repeats.

"Yeah, sure." Four says still surprised.

"GREAT!" Ella sings and jumps around.

"Invite him over! It's for all Loric." I say.

"Ok!" Ella says excitedly and runs to grab her phone.

"You have his number?" Five asks.

"Ahh, yeah…" Ella says.

"I can't be stuffed to get angry, go, ring him." I moan.

Ella rings him number.

"Hi handsome! Wanna come over for Brunch?"

I hear Ella say.

"Well, it's at twelve."

"Ok! See ya there!" She hung up.

"He's coming!" Ella says excitedly.

"No sh** Barbie."

"Well, you might want to get as much out of him as you can." I say.

"Why?" Ella asks.

"We have to leave tomorrow, the Mogs found you remember?"

"Can't he come?" Ella asks with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Grrr, I guess he can."  
The doorbell rang.

"I swear, this is the first time he had ever used that thing." Nine mutters.

Ella grinned and skipped to the door.

She opens the door and then gasps.

"I'm so sorry Ella, they got my phone and then looked up your address. I'm so sorry!" He yells, I then hear a torcherd scream.

I run to he door with Eight, Who just came from his room, by my side.

"ELLA! I'M COMING!" I yell to her.

Eight sprinted a head of me and he got to the door first.

"Ella?!" I yell. "ELLA!"

She is gone, nowhere.

Eight runs out the door.

"You go that way," He says and then sprints to the opiste direction he told me to go. I run down the road he told me to go.

I run down that road and jump over a couple of broken trees. I can't see anything over the tree's and buildings. I grow a vine with my legacies and then shimmy up it. Once I get to the top I scan the area. I look around and see a blur, something moving so fast I can barely see it.

_Eight._

I view the area near where he is and see to Mogs. On each side of the road where he is sprinting towards. Then I see something gleam.

They where holding wire on each side of the road.

Eight was running at about 200 miles an hour, if he was to run into that, it'll kill him or at least cut off his legs.

"EIGHT!" I scream. "EIGHT STOP!" I scream again, both of them where filled with pain and hurt.

Eight:

I am running so fast and super glad I was able to developed this Legacy about 3 days ago. I pick it up a notch.

"EIGHT!" I hear a faint voice scream. "EIGHT STOP!"  
_Marina_

I stop instantly but I feel pain first. I look down and see blood running from my legs, I also see wire. I look to my left and see a Mog, and then I look to my left and see another Mog,

_Now that's smart._

I grab the wire and rap it around the Mog on my left's throat with my telekinesis. I pull it tight and the Mog bursts into ash.

I limp a bit but I am able to put the wire around the last Mogs throat and then pull it. That Mog bursts into ash as well.

I look over my shoulder to see Marina on a vine high up in the sky. I use my telekinesis and pull the vine over towards me.

"Thank you for saving my life." I say.

"I wouldn't have given it a second thought." She says.

I then lean forward and kiss her.

She got of the vine and then kneeled down and started healing my leg.

A tingle of iciness rushes through me, I no longer feel any pain.

I shiver.

"Come on speed boy, run." She says and I then run as fast as I can to impress her.

I then jump up and do a backflip.

"SHOW OFF!" I hear her faint voice say.

I run harder now focusing on trying to find Ella.

I search around and then see a Four panting behind me, he seemed to be able to run fast, but not as fast.

He sprints behind me but ends up slowing down. Marina catches up to me.

We all run together.

"Four!" I pant. "Six! Go that way."

Marina runs with me. WE look around.

"Holy Crap." Marina says and pulls to a stop.

"Oh my Lore." I say.

In front of us is an transparent oval about 20 feet tall and 9 feet wide. It swirls and different images and short video clips. One of the video clips are family's being tourchered. That then swirls and changes into a familiar girl, Ella, being slashed and tourcherd. She let out treacherous screams. Zach is also getting tourchered, but I don't really care, right noe, all I can see, is Ella, she's filling my mind with screams.

Marina puts her hand up to the swirling object and it seems to go through. She then looks at me and I nod.

"I'M COMING ELLA!" She yells and jumps in. I take a deep breath and then exhale and walk in. The world seems to be dissaoearing around me, into nothingness. But just as everything is about to disappear. I see a Mog smiling evilly at me.

_It's a trap, why didn't I think it was a trap?_

"MARINA!" I yell.

Nothing, I hear nothing.

"MARINA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" MY scream is becoming urgent. I start spinning around. I can't see anything, I can't even see myself. I seem to be falling. It's completely dark and I can't see anything. My heart begins to race fast.

_**THIRTY SECONDS LATER.**_

I hit the ground hard. I think I have broken about 3 bones. I mangage to crawl around.

"MARINA!" I yell for the millionth time.

"EIGHT?" I hear a faint whisper. I crawl fast towards where the sound is despite my major pain.

"Marina?" I say again.

"I'm here!" She yells back.

I crawl towards the noise until I reach a liquid. It splashes against my hand and I lift it up.

_Salty, its BLOOD!  
_I keep crawling until I hit a rock and it tears at my back, I feel major pain and I scream. I mangage to crawl over the last centermeter to Marina.

"Eight? Is that you? Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes, oh my, god I thought you had died!" I say. She hugs me and I sit down next to her. Well I try.

"Are you badly hurt?" She asks.

"AH, three broken bones." I say flatly.

_I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she had died._

She feels around my body trying to find my broken bones. She finds my left thigh and heals that.

She then finds my right arm and heals that.

And then lastly my back.

Pain shot through me when she touched it. I moaned.

"Oh my GOD EIGHT!" She says feeling the wound. "what the hell did you do?" She asks.

About six of my viterbraers where out of place, one was sticking out making me bleed.

She feels for the back again and I scream a little.

"Oh my god it hurts like hell." I moan.

She puts her hand over my back soothingly.

Icyness tingles over me and the pain slowly starts to disappear.

FIVE:

Everyone raced out of the house.

I look at Nine confused. He shrugs and then sits down with a cup of coffee.

"So…" He starts awkwardly.

"MMM…" I say. Drinking my coffee, it's almost winter now and it's freezing. Each sip of coffee sends pleasant shocks down my body. He wrapped his protective arm around me. I snuggled into him trying to steal as much warmth from him as I can.

"Don't!" He yells while laughing hysterically. "Stop! You're tickling me!"

I keep sungling my head in until he jumps up. A rush of cold air replaces where Nine was and I moam.

"Come back!" I say.

"As long as you stop tickling me." He warns.

I nod sleepishly and he retuns.

I'm careful not to tickle him but I come closer to him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asks.

"MM? sure." I say, I'm gonna end up sleeping through it though so I don't care.

"What happened to the up excited Five I used to know?" He asks me.

"She got tired, I replaced her." I moan. He laughs.

He goes and grabs some chips and cold air rushes into the blanket.

"Nine! Come back!" I call to him.

"Wait about 5…4…3…2..1." HE counts. 'BEEP' I hear the microwave screech.

"Do I smell crunchy popcorn and caramel sauce?" I ask licking my lips instantly feeling more awake.

"Maybe." He says cheekily.

I grin, wanting the popcorn straight away. HE slowly walks over to me loving my recklessness.

"GIMMIE!" I say motioning him over. He walks over to us and puts the popcorn out of my reach.

"Kiss first." He demands.

I roll my eyes and sigh. I lean forward and kiss him quickly.

"Longer." He demands.

I lean forward and kiss him strongly and we roll off the couch. I can tell he wants more but I pull away.

"done, now, popcorn." I say and then get up.

He sighs but I race to the popcorn and stuff my mouth full of it.

He looks at me.

"I can't believe you choose popcorn over me." He complains.

"What? It's good!" I admit but grinning.

"What movie?" He asks.

"Love Actually." I say knowing that he won't agree.

"No, How about Star Wars?" He suggests.

"No, mmm, Marley and Me?"  
"No, Wolverine?"

"No."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"YES!" I yell. That was the one movies we liked.

He put the first one on.

_**THREE HOURS LATER.**_

I open the door to see Marina, Eight, Four, Six, Ella and Zach all covered in ash and blood.

"HOLY CRAP!" I say. "What the hell happened?"

"The Mogs took Ella and Zach and then we fell through a portal, Eight broke his back…" Marina told me the whole story and I stood there in shock.

"All while we were watching Lord of the Rings." I breath.

"Holy sh**" I hear Nine say.

He startles me. "How long have you been here for?" I ask.

"Long enough to get the bases of the story."

Eight stumbles in and we usher them to the bathroom to have a shower.

"We leave tonight." Marina demands. "Pack your things, Zach, 11, whatever you want to be called, your coming with us, it's to risky for you to go back to your house, we'll buy you clothes later."

_**TEN HOURS LATER:  
**_It's almost eleven o'clock when we get to a place called 'Melbourne' I look around the new house.

"Ok, there are only four rooms, so:

Nine and Five share,

Eight and I share,

Six and Four share." Marina starts and then sighs.

"Yes, Zach and Ella get to share. Now, everyone get to bed, we have to get moving tomorrow and early.  
We all walk up to our rooms. There are two beds, ones a king sized bed and the other is a tacky single bed mattress. Nine races to the king sized bed and gets there before me. He laughs and I pout batting my eyelashes. He gives in and pats his knee beckoning me to sit there. I sigh and roll my eyes dramatically before sitting there. I lean forward and kiss him. I push him down on the bed.

NEXT MORNING:

Marina storms into our room and chucks a pillow at us.

Eight, who has just had a shower, has a towel around his waist and his upper body was left bare. He puts an arm around Marina.  
"Calm down, we'll leave when we leave." His calm voice seems to sooth her.

"Ok, Ok, I'll calm my farm." She says, he laughed at that and she ruffles his wet, curly, black hair. They walk off laughing. Nine must have caught me starring and punches me in the arm.

"Ow!" I start.

"Babe! Why are you starring when you have me?" He asks.

"Babe?" I ask confused at my new nickname.

"Hey! Just trying it out!" He protests.

I laugh and get changed. I manange to fit my top over myself.

Nine:

I walk over to Five and wrap my arms aound her slim waist and I prop my chin up with her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I ask.

"MMMM. Sure." She says arcastically.

"You are and if anyone tells you other wise I'll kill them." I say dead serious.

"I know you will, Now Pack your bags!" She says imitating Marina.

I laugh. "Yes mame!" I shout stamping my foot like a soldier.

We pack our basgs and wonder down stairs to see Marina and Eight kissing.

"Get a room!" I grunt but they ignore us so we wonder out to the car.

Xxx

We arrive in a place called 'Adelaide.' About eight hours away from Melbourne.

"I officially hate cars." Zach moans. "Last night was fun." I heard Zach whisper to Ella as we get out of the car. Marina must have heard it and spins around to Zach lifting him up with her telekinesis.

"What?!" He asks.

"FUN?!" She yells fuming.

"We stayed up on our iPods playing Minecraft survival together! We killed about 50 Zombies! But we pretended that they where Mogs…" Ella says. Marina let Zach fall to the ground but just catching him before he died.

"Gaming Geeks." I whisper to Five.

"I heard that!" Zach calls.

I grin at him. "I know."

We walk into the new house to find two rooms.

"Boys in one room, girls in the other I guess." Five sighs.

I walk over and turn on the radio.

"I wanna do you like Michael,

I wanna kiss you like a Prince!" I hear Ella screaming along to the lyrics of 'Classic' by MKTO

Six:  
I join in on the singing, so does Five and Marina.

"One of a kind living on a world on plastic. BABY YOU'RE SO CLASSIC!" We scream. The boys sigh and sit down but we manage to pull Eight, Four and Zach up to the dance floor. Five uses her telekinesis to pull him up and he doesn't resist. We jump around until the song is over.

"Tomorrow, we fly to Perth and we'll go to a disco of some sort." Marina says.

"that wasn't to bad…" Nine admits.

"Yeah, but you really need dancing lessons." I say laughing.

Nine had a hurt look in his eyes for about a second, but it quickly returns back to his blank, smug expression. It was so quick I almost think that I have imagined it. I decide to let it go.

Xxx

We arrive in Perth and we have about six hours until the disco Marina promised us starts.

"I have to go and get something." Nine mutters and leaves the house.

Xxx

Five:

It has been about three hours before Nine returns.

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask him

As he approaches the house. He spins around, picks up a purple tulip, does a backflip and lands right in front of me but messes up his footing and falls over but I manage to catch him. He shrugs off my help and kicks the closest wall in frustration.

"Hey, Hey," I say putting my hand in his trying to calm him. "Whats wrong?"  
"I, I, I have been trying to learn how to dance cauz I see how you look at Eight and he can dance…" HE trails off.

"It wouldn't matter, because I wouldn't anyone BUT you. Anyway, that move was pretty sexy, stop punishing yourself!" The sentence leaves my mouth before I realize I am being such a hypercritic, I punish myself heaps.

I did learn one move…" He starts.

He jumps into the air and does a couple of spins and lands holding out his hand for me to take, I do. He pulls me in and we slow dancing. He stands on my foot a couple of a times but apologizing instantly but I don't care. I just want him to learn that no matter how bad at anything he is at, I'll always love him.

**This isn't the end yet, but I just wanted to say, SORRY FOR IT BEING SO CHEESEY!**

Xxx

The girls and I rush around desperately searching for certain accessories and make up.

"Where's my lipstick?!" Marina calls.

I am just able to convince Six to let me put lipstick and mascara on her.

"I look like one of those stuck up b***'s on TV,

Oh! Look at me! I am so perfect! And I should win the beautyness thingy! WHAT?! I won? I'm so happy! OH MY GOSH! I wish I had a brain!" She says pretending to be crying.

_I shouldn't join in, its mean! Oh well, stuff it, it looks like fun._

This is just so asmazing! I can't believe I won! It's all for world peace!" I say in a dumb voice.

We walk of the room with Marina and Ella. (Ella turned herself into 18 and so did Zach.)

Six and I are still joking around and Marina and Ella join in.

The boys look at us confused.

"I WON! I won the beautyness!" Ella says pretending to try and stop the flow of tears.

"Don't cry! It'll smudge you makeup!" Marina says to Ella.

"Well, this is a change in personality!" Nine mutters.

"Where did my pet unicorn go?" Six asks Four.

"Yep, defiant change in personality." Four adds.

"Five," Nine says sternly. "Did you give the girls heroine?"

"Maybe…. NO!" I say giggling. "Just a bit to much sugar."

Six and I start giggling hysterically.

xxx

The disco was good, great actually. Nine and I ended up dancing and he was fairly good.

We drunk a lot, like A LOT. And I know I'm going to get a major hang over. I stumble home and flop onto my bed. Six and I just kept laughing, Ella was roaming around the house collapsing occasionally.

Xxx

Marina:

_Next Moring:_

We spent the majority of the morning in the bathroom throwing up. Zach was the only one thast didn't drink much.

He isn't that bad. He made us all some coffee and I accepted it great fully.

"Tomorrow we go back to school!" I announced. "And Eight does too, you don't have to work!"

"Good, I hate working." Eight moans.

Xxx

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Screeches my alarm. I roll over and shut it off. It's 6:30 in the morning and we all went to late. I always hate the first day of school. I look around and see Eight next to me. I am completely shocked. I see Six and Four together as well.

_What happened last night?_

_I thought we agreed on girls in one room and boys in the other?_

_Oh well, I'm not complaining._

I roll over and face Eight, his black curls hang over his face. I reach over and brush them away. He opens his eyes wearily.

"Hey." He says sleepily. I lean forward and kiss him.

"School today." I mutter and then get up.

**OK! SO THAT IS CHAPTER FOUR! I am angry at myself beacause the only chapter that wasn't deleted by my USB is this one, So you have now probably all read chapter three, and it probably sucks. My original chapter three was a lot better, I guess that's what you get for saving your only copy of a story on a USB, DON'T DO IT!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sick

**Chapter 5! OK! SO THIS IS CHAPTER 5! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY it! I have currently been really annoyed lately because of the loss of chapter 3. I hope you all aren't as sad as I am and I know a lot of you have had the same thing happen to you, and well, this is my first time and I know officially hate USB's. **

**Four:**

I wake up and rap my arms around the sleeping Six. I look around the room and see Marina already up and dressed and putting on makeup.

"Going for a new look?" I ask her.

"Yep! I now have a new me! I'm gonna be more fun.

_Good luck with that._

"Oh, and just to let you know, Five gave me that stone, the one were you can transfere legacies, I go the 'Reading minds' I know what you just thought." She says.

_OH sh** think fast._

"Thinking fast ain't gonna help."

I sigh and shrug.

_Stuff it._

Six wakes up and looks up at me.

"First day of school!" I say trying to sound happy.

"Yah." She says sarcastically.

She shrugs my hands off and gets up.

She walks to the closet.

_Nice butt._

"Eww! Remember Four, the stone." Marina warns.

I shrug. "mmm, I remember."

Six looks confused. "Is there some sort of secret language going on here? "

Six stuffs on some shorts and wears a loose top.

"God dam it it's hot here!" Six complains.

"Really? I thought it was cold." Eight says sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm already." Marina moans.

We all end up in shorts and a T-Shirt.

Five enters our room yawning.

"I'm freezing!" She moans.

"FREEZING!" Six yells. "You gotta be kidding me, it's like, 45 degrees!"  
"I'm so cold… ACHOO." She says sneezing.

"Aww! You're sick!" Eight says putting an arm around her. Marina gives Five death looks.

Nine walks in and see's Eight's arm around Five.

"Nope, my sick girl." He says looping Eight's arm away.

Nine puts an arm around Five and lifts her up to carry her bridal style.

Six puts her hand in mine and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Well, looks like Five isn't going to school today. Nine, you can stay home too." Six says ushering them back into there room.

"Sleep." She says to Five.

Nine:

I silently party in my head that I don't have to go to school, and I get to look after Five all day. Everyone leaves to school and I usher Five into her bed.

"Now, sleep and I'll go get you some nice hot coco and soup." I order. She moans.

"Sit next to me, please, I have been having nightmares." She says.

I do as she says. "Go to sleep, I'll be on watch, I won't let anyone touch you, I won't let anything hurt you." I say and I hold her in my arms. She turns so she is facing me and she nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck.

Xxx

Hours pass and she is still sleeping. I roll over and sit. I use my telekinesis to make some hot coco the way she likes it and some of her favourite soup. The meal floats its way over here and she wakes up. The meal drops into my hands and I smile at her.

"You said you wouldn't leave." She protests.

"I didn't."

She takes the soup and slowly drinks it.

"Mmmm." She says. Her nose is red and her hair is a mess, but to me, she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Thanks for staying home with me."

"What? Miss school and able to spend the day with you? Wouldn't miss it." I say grinning. She then takes the hot coco.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, but not romance, that stuff is so smooch-y and kissy and blah." She says. I laugh.

"Ok, how about Horror?" I ask.

"No, Comedy?" I ask.

"Sure! Why not a couple of episdodes of Morden Family?" I suggest.

"Ok." She says eargliy getting up and leaning against me. She sneezes and I give her a tissue.

**OK! SO REALLY SHORT ONE TODAY! You know what? I just relized how chessey my stories are…..**

**Oh well, stuff it.**

**EVERYBODY! IF YOU LOVE MY STORIES THEN GO READ**

**Lucky Number Nine**

**And**

** . . .Five**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Mog and A Human

**CHAPTER 6! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!**

Ella:

I run home from school with Zach pacing slowly. Of course we wouldn't sprint as fast as we can, but school is 5 km away and it helps us with long distance, yes, we do training even at school.

Zach speeds a head of me, but not too fast that people start to get suspicious.

"Hurry up slow coach!" he calls from behind his shoulder.

I speed a head of him before remembering not to go to fast and I slow down. He jogs up next to me.

"Tired already?" He teases. I hit him playfully.

"No, I am just… thinking." I mutter.

"about what?" He asks.

"Nothing, don't worry it's not a big deal."

"Come on! Please?" He begs.

"It's just my old boyfriend, Adam."

"Ok, is he a human? Or is there a number 12 I don't know about." He jokes.

"No." I laugh. "He's a Mog, a good one though, he helps us, or HELPED us until he went shopping with a human called Sam once and the Mogs came while he was gone and we had to leave him." I say trying to be cheerful.

Zach goes silent. He probably didn't want to say anything because he probably didn't know what to say. Either way, I like it better that way. I wipe away my tears and straighten up.

"RACE YOU HOME!" I call as soon as I see our house, we are about 20 minutes away from any civilisation. I sprint as hard as I can. Zach at first looks surprised and then an evil smile crosses his face and he sprints at my heels. I skid to a stop when we reach the house and Zach is less then a second behind me. I turn to him and smile.

"No fair! You got a head start." He moans.

I laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine, you win, just this once." He says trying to be solemn.

I laugh again. "It's gonna be more then this once." I correct him and then open the door.

"EVERYONE! WHERE HOME!" I shout loudly.

"mm, We figured that by the amount of noise you two where making in the backyard." Nine grumbles.

"What's wrong with you? You got the whole day off with Five?" I ask.

"Yeah well, that was fun, until I get sick!" He says. He sneezes loudly and Five runs in and gives him a tissue.

"I told you to sleep!" Five moans.

"Well the couch ain't comfy." He moans.

"If you didn't throw up on the bed then you could have slept there."

Nine looks at us hopefully.

"No matter how much we love you, you're not sleeping in my room, and I think Zach would agree." I say. Zach nods.

Nine turns his face into a grumpy look again and keeps complaining.

Zach and I walk up into my room.

"How the hell does Five have enough patience for him?" Zach asks.

"Wait… 5…4…3…2…1" I say.

"I AM SICK TO DEATH OF YOU MOANING ALL THE TIME! I DIDN'T DO THIS TO YOU!" We hear Five scream and then a crash of plates.

"And now 5…4…3…2…1" Zach says.

"Oh my lore, I am so sorry." We hear Five say again.

Zach and I laugh.

"We know them so well." I say in between laughs.

_This is what Adam and I used to do._

I push that thought to the back of my head.

_**Well, you're not with that loser Adamus anymore.**_

"HE IS NOT A LOSER!" I scream and then relize that I'm not thinking it.

"What the?" Zach starts.

"Don't just, don't." I say and walk out of my room leaving him there by himself.

I run into Marina's room and she and Eight are lying on the bed kissing.

She takes one look at me with my tears streaming down my face and says. "Eight, out, now, sorry."  
Eight understands and walks out.

"What happened?" She asks when Eight leaves.

"Nothing, I just keep thinking of Adam." I admit.

"Well don't, I bet he has given up on us now, that was two years ago, he's probably 15 now, like you. You have someone of your own race now." She says. I nod.

_She's right, I have a hot new boyfriend who is apart of my race, stop dwelling._

I walk out and Marina calls for Eight.

He hurry's in and continue.

"I'll shut the door." I mutter and then do it.

I walk back into my room to see Zach still there lying down on my bed looking through my photo album.

"That's Adam." I say behind him pointing at the skinny kid standing next to me. He closes the book in shock.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see…" He starts.  
I ignore him and continue.

"But, I don't care anymore. Because I have you." I say.

He looks up at me. He's brown hair falls into his eyes and I comb it way with my figures.

"Taking a cheesy turn hey?" I ask.

_Now that's the Zach I know._

"Why not?" I pout.

"Never said it was bad, oh by the way, it's bad." He adds.

I laugh. "Ok then, I'll work on my non-cheesy-ness."

I sit down on my bed next to him.

FIVE:

I have apolergized to Nine mre then a million times.

"I shouldn't have cracked it so easily." I say.

"Don't worry about it!" He says.

"But I…"

"No, don't worry about it! Now, if you really wanna make it up to me…" He starts and then points to his cheek beckoning me to kiss it. Just as I reach down to kiss him he spins his head and my lips fall to his.

"I knew that it would take more than a cheek kiss to get you to forgive me." I say as he pulls on my neck and I kneel down next to him. He pulled me in for another kiss.

"Now get some rest." I order. He nods and closes his eyes, in a few minutes he was sound asleep.

Xxx

I wake up at 9:00 and quickly panic.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I yell and then stuff on some clothes for school. I drink the milk straight from the container while doing up my shoelaces. I stuff my hand in the ceral box and mange to fit it my mouth and then fit my hair into a messy ponytail.

Nine is sleeping on the couch still. I grab his shoulder and rub it gently.

"What Five?" He asks.

"I'm going to school now see you tonight." I say.

He checks his watch. "It's 4:00am and its Saturday go back to bed." He grumbles.

I look over my shoulder and see Ella and Zach laughing.

"You are going to pay!" I yell and run after them, there laughing faces instantly turn to horror and then they bolt and I run after them. I manage to catch them both with the help of Nine who had suddenly started feeling alright. (Or, he was faking the whole time and decided that he wanted to join in the fun. Whichever way works I don't really care.)

We sit them up and tie them with some rope against a chair and a light shining in there eyes.

The light shine's bright on Zach and Ella who struggle in there bonds.

"Why did you wake me up at 4:00?" I ask in a detective voice. I had a magnifier in my hand.

"Because we wanted to trick you." Zach says, he is now trying to stop laughing knowing that I won't hurt him.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Pipes in Ella.

"Case dismissed, now go back to bed." Nine ordered half asleep.

He untied Ella and Zach with his telekinesis and walked back to the couch.

I instantly feel guilty. "Here, come into my room, it would be mean to leave you out here." I say.

He grins.

"Ok." He gets up leaving the mess behind. I look over my shoulder at the mess.

"Later." He says waving his hand.

We wonder up to my room and I flop onto the bed.

Xxx

Nine and I wake up at 12:00pm.

"Holy Crap." Nine says as he see's the time.

"That's late, we missed training!" I say and I get up and look down at my stomach, I have gained about 10 kilo's over the last couple of month's because I haven't been training. I haven't been training because I keep missing it by sleeping in and the rest of the day is filled up by researching and well, more sleeping.

I get up and race to the training room to see everyone up and ready but Nine and I. I race to a treadmill and start running with it on as high as it can go. We modified it so that it goes higher then any other treadmill. I manage to be able to sprint 40 km/per hour and then slow it down to 30km/per hour. I start to break sweat when Marina calls

"Everyone it's lunch time, after this we'll be researching."

I moan.

"I'm gonna skip lunch." I say.

Nine looks at me harshly and then walks up to me.

"Don't, you need to eat, you're already gonna be skipping breakfast..." He starts.

"Nine, I'm not becoming anorexic, I'm just skipping lunch so I can train. Don't worry." I say and then push him away. I continue on the treadmill.

Xxx

It has been about three hours before Marina forces me to study, I hate studying, I just want to do drills.

I scan through the book not reading it but thinking of new ways to attack Mogs.

Xxxx

Ok, it's 4:00 pm and I am finally able convince the others to do another training session.

We all walk to the training room and get onto a cleared surface.

"Ok, were all gonna be doing hand to hand combat.

Zach you verse Ella.

Nine - Five

Eight - Me

Four - Six.

This is sorta like a test of ability, I'll explain later." Marina says.

"Please no!" Four moans. "Six is gonna kick my ass."

"You bet." She says grinning.

"And go!" Marina calls.

"Good luck you'll need it." I say.

"You need the luck princess."

Nine lunges towards me but I summersault out of the way and he lands head first.

He is up instantly and comes towards me again and catches me around my waist. And keels down so that his face is in my back. I fit my leg through his grip and kick him in the nose. He pulls back moaning and I spin around.

"Sorry." I say guiltily but continue. I currently have the advantage because he is on his knees. I kick him where it hurts. He doubles over and I pull his arm up against his back and pull it in a way it shouldn't go until he is lying face down onto the ground. I put one foot on his back. Everyone else finishes around the same time as me.

Eight won.

Six won (of course.)

Ella won.

And I won.

"Ok! Now Eight verse Six and Five verse Ella!" Marina yells.

I stand in front of Ella.

She turns into a full grown warrior.

I look around a bit scared.

"GO!" Marina yells.

I go towards Ella and she grabs my arms and flips me over onto the ground but I mange to keep my footing.

I run at her but she dodges away and grabs me from behind and thrashes me onto the ground, and she turns back to 15 and puts her foot on my back.

I look to the side and see Eight as a giant picking Six up by the shirt and then putting her back onto the ground gently and turning back to normal before putting a leg on her.

"EIGHT AND ELLA WIN!" Marina yells and we all applaud.

I walk over to Nine and sit on his lap.

"I won." I brag.

"Only cuz I let you." He adds.

"Mmm, sure, I could really tell when I kicked you in the..." I start.

He looks at me. "It hurt." He sulks.

"Well toughen up princess cuz Mogs will do worse then kick you." I say.

He runs a finger down my nose.

"I know." He says and I remember him telling me about the time when he was kept in a Mog prison for a year. The same thing happened to me, but my Cepan was already dead and the charm had already been broken. I have whip scares all over my back and a deep scar on the back of my scalp, Marina can't get rid of any of these scars, trust me, we tried. Nine lifts up my shirt from the back to look at my scars. Each time he see's them he takes a sharp intake of air. I turn around to look at him.

"I will kill every Mog in the world to revenge on what they did to you." He says.

Nine was there when they tortured me. He was the one who saved me. Then again, I have saved his butt heaps as well.

"Don't be so cheesy." I moan.

He looks at me dead serious. "I will, I really will." He says.

Xxx

Four:

I wake up to see Six next to me. I smile and move to get up but pain shoots through me.

"What the hell?!" I ask Six takes of the blankets to see my sore bruised legs. She then takes off my shirt to see my whole stomach also filled with blue bruises.

"How bad did you beat me up yesterday?" I ask.

"Uhh, pretty bad. MARINA!" She yells.

Marina comes rushing in.

"What?" She asks.

"Could you please fix Four up?" She asks.

"Pretty please?" She demands.

"Really?" Six asks with one of her eye brows up.

"Really." Marina says.

"Fine." Six sighs "Pretty please?" She asks in the cutest little voice Six could mange and then she batts her eyelashes. Marina grins in satisfaction and then walks over to me and puts her hands on my abs. Six looks a little uncomfortable at this and I laugh.

"Come on Six!" I say in between laughs.

"Well sorry for not liking it when another puts her hands on my boyfriends abs!" She says defending herself.

"Oh sorry Six, but I sorta have to." Marina says.

I pull my hand over and brush away a strand of Marina's hair and tuck it behind her ear teasing Six. Marina scowls at me.

"Yep, what ever." Six says and then gets up and leaves.

"Six!" I call after her.

Xxx

After the healing is done I run after Six.

I finally find her. "I was joking!" I say.

"Yep, ok what ever." She says annoyed while trying to distract herself.

I move her chin towards my face.

"I was joking." I say again.

"Mmm." She says. "What ever."

I move forward and place my lips on hers. She kisses back.

"Joking." I spell out.

"What ever." She says and this time she leans forward and kisses me again. "I forgive you." She sighs.

We walk over and eat breakfast.

She lifts up my shirt again to see the bruises but there all gone.

"Good." She states.

Marina and Eight walk out laughing.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's this joke going around, about this two year old kids getting annoyed about his brother for crying and then says "every day and every night." "

Eight says and continues to laugh. i look at Six and she isn't laughing either.

"And that's funny how?" She asks.

"Don't worry. Eight and I are on a sugar rush." Marina says in-between laughs.

"Well, go down and train, it's our day off." I say interacting to Six and I.

"Ok." Eight sighs and then they both go down into the training room. Six pushes me up against the wall and kisses me fiercely. I push her away.

"What the?" I ask.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I'm not complaining." I say and then I switch around so that she is against the wall.

Xxx

Nine walks in.

"GET A ROOM!" He yells.

Marina:

We finish training and I have broken about 20 odd Mog dummies. Eight nods in approval. Electricity suddenly bursts out of my hands and then hits a couple of spare dummies turning them black and then to ash.

I spin around in confusion and the electricity comes speeding towards Eight but he ducks just in time. He runs at me from behinds and faces my palms to the ground.

"I think I have a new Legacy." I say.

"No sh**. " Eight says. "Holy sh** that was scary."

"This is like my first violent Legacy." I say.

"Good job, wow, this Legacy is really useful, you can just kill Mogs instantly. You can kill about 50 Mogs just by spinning around, I would kill to have that Legacy." Eight explains. "Remind me never to get on you're bad side."

Xxx

It's been six weeks and I am finally able to control my Legacy. I flip my hands wide open and then concentrate on my victim. The electricity spits out of my palms and hits the target. In a way it's sort of like lumen. I can touch electricity with out my insides being fried.

"Oh my Lore, Marina! Come into the training room now!" I hear Five yell.

I rush into the training room.

"Ok Marina shoot a line of electricity into that dummy, then, Four shoot a line of you lumen into the exact same spot." She says.

"Ahhh, why?" Four asks.

"No questions, just do it."

I shoot at the dummy and Four does as well.

Instantly the dummy disappears and a hologram takes it's place.

"Setrakus Ra." Eight breaths in horror.

Setrakus Ra is talking to other Mogs.

Six instinctively grabs the closest sword and swings it at his head. It merely goes through and doesn't make a scratch on him.

"We found traces of Adamus." The first Mog says, finally in English.

"Hunt him down, then kill him." Setrakus Ra ordered and then the hologram turned back into a dummy.

Ella screamed and ran up to the dummy and kicked it and punched it in every spot.

I grab her shoulder's and pull her back.

But wriggles out of my grip and Nine runs to her instead and pulls her back.

"It's alright Ella, Adam is probably in a great place where the Mogs won't find him." Five says thinking at the top of her head.

"SO HE'S DEAD?" Ella yells.

Zach walks up to her and puts her hands in his and Nine lets go. There close.

_A bit too close for my liking._

"He will be alright, don't worry ok?" He says.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She yells and then quickly covers her mouth in shock that she said that.

Zach looks hurt and then slides his hands away.

"I'm sorry Zach, I don't know what came over me." She says in shock.

"It's alright." He mutters.

"I wouldn't touch that dummy if I were you, don't anyone touch that dummy unless it's with your telekinesis." I say.

_OK, it's sort of like THE LORD OF THE RINGS when the ring corrupts anyone who touch's it. Because it's pure evil._

ADAM:

_Sam and I have been looking for the others for 2 years now. And we won't give up. Well, Sam has been looking for the others. I have been looking for Ella. She has probably moved on now. But as long as she is happy. Sam and I don't know if there dead, we don't know. But there's always hope._

"Holy crap, is that Nine?" Sam asks.

I peer closer.

"YES! NINE!" I yell. He doesn't seem to hear us. He gets into his car and drives off in a panic.

I look over to where his car was and see about 5 Mogs.

"Run, RUN!" Sam yells. We run following the car, I have never been good at track, and as I can tell, neither has Sam. We sprint after the Car and the Mogs chase after us. I dodge two of the cannons.

I see Sam gets hit by one of the cannons. It clips his right calf. He imminently slows down. I slow down too.

"Come on Sam, we have to do this, we have been looking for years, been so close many times, we have to make it this time." I say and Sam moans in pain but manages to pick up the pace.

The Car comes into view and it stops immidently. I sprint to the car and look up at the house.

It has a couple of steps and then the door, Nine must have already entered. I peer through the window and instantly see Ella. Laughing. Then another boy comes into view and kisses her.

I take a deep breathe. And knock.

Ella answers.

"Adam?" She asks in confusion and relief.

"Ella." I breath.

**OK! THAT WAS CHAPTER 6! I hope you all enjoyed! Review if you want either Zach or Adam to be with Ella. Even I still haven't decided. I will have to discus it Lucky Number Nine.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Maddy

**OK! SO THIS IS CHAPTER 7! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I haven't yet chosen on a person yet. But I might while I write this chapter! I currently only have one vote. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**IN this they have already moved to another place and the Mogs have stopped tracing them.**

Eight:

I walk up to Marina (She isn't facing me) and peck her on the cheek.

"Someone's in a happy mood." She says turning to look at me.

"Well, I got offered a job!" He says smiling.

"Really? What is it? Are you taking it? When are you taking it? Will it interfere with training? Will it take up all our time together?" She starts.

"Wow! One question at a time princess!" I say calming her. "Ok, so. Yes, I did get offered the job, the job is acting, yes I am taking the job, and I take it from 2 until 5 pm on Saturday, no, because training ends at 12, and I don't think it will take up too much time, but I hope you support me because I really want this job." I say.

She hesitates, "Of course I support you!" She says, but I can tell she's faking the smile.

"It's alright, I won't take the job." I say trying not to sigh.

"No! You should!" She says shoving me lightly.

"Well, you hesitated." I add.

"I did not, I was just taking in that long sentence!" She protests.

_I'm not going to win this, I'll take the job, but don't get too attached, remember you have to be ready to leave any moment._

"Well, it's 10 to 2 so, if I where you I'd run." She says walking with me to the door. "go." She says and I kiss her on the top of the head. "Thank you for supporting me."

"Any time." She says grinning,

_A fake grin_

Xxx

I make it to the studio exactly on 2:00. I only made it because I was driving like a manic to get here.

"So, Jake, you made it, brilliant." The director says. She has blonde hair that waves down to her waist and is wearing a pencil skirt, a white blouse, _May I say, see through_,and a hat to the side.

"Ahh, yeah." I say. Jake is my cover name.

"So, for this production, you are a 18 year old guy, who has fallen in love with a girl. Jessica!" The director calls.

_Fallen in Love?_

"Ah, did you say fallen in love?" I ask.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asks.

_She is scary._

"No!, no of course not!" I stutter.

A girl walks out, she has straight black hair, she's gorgeous.

"So, this is Jessica and she's playing Crystal, this is the girl you fall in love with, but then you realise that she is way out of your league and you run off, she finds you and then you both kiss, I long kiss

_Holy Sh**!_

"Yeah!" The director says happily.

I turn to Jessica. "Hi, I'm Jake." I say nervously.

"Nice to meet you Jake! I'm Jessica." She says.

I nod shyly not knowing what to say.

_You idiot! You have a girlfriend!_

"So, lets go through it." She says.

I nod shyly again and we share a script.

_Focus!_

"But, we have to be together! It's meant to be!" She says protesting.

I look at the sheet.

"It's your turn." She whispers.

I clear my throat.

"But, your just to perfect. I have to leave, I have to go." I say and turn to leave. She grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"No, you don't." She says and pulls me in and leans forward and kisses me. I kiss baqck, according to the script. She pulls away.

_Oh my god, Marina is going to kill me._

Xxx

I walk home and Marina comes to me and hugs me. I hug her back.

"So! How was ACTING?" She asks.

Xxx

Four weeks later

"I have bad news, I have to practice tonight, I'm going over to another person's house to practice. Sorry, but see ya!" I say and run to go get my stuff and then run out.

_Why be so guilty? It's just acting, it's not like it means anything._

Xxx

I make it to Jessica's house and knock on her door.

"Ok, so, my parents are out and will stay out until next week, so we have the rest of the week to ourselves!" She says after opening the door.

I nod and we walk to her room.

"Ok! So, lets practice scene, 24." She says and I look through my script and see that scene 24 is the kissing scene.

"Ah, I think I need to work on scene 15." I say trying to avoid it.

She shakes her head and lunges towards me kissing me. I wriggle trying to free myself from her strong grip.

Xxx

She finally lets me free. "You suck at kissing scenes, work on them, and the really thing is in a couple of days! We have to do this scene in a couple of days!" She says.

I nod.

"From the top, and stop struggling." She says.

Ella:

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, I'm happy that Adam's back but… Adam or Zach? Adam's race is my mortal enemy but Zach's race is well, my race. But Adam is so sweet, so is Zach. What sh** did I get myself into?_

_Zach held me around my waist when Adam arrived._

"_So you're the famous Adam hey?" Zach asked_

_I stared at Adam in shock._

"_I'll let you too talk it out." Zach said. He kissed me and he pulled away and leaved._

_He's leaving his mark, showing Adam I'm taken. Great, real help. NOT!_

"_So, I see you moved on." Adam said looking down at his feet._

"_No, it's not like that, I thought you where dead!" I protested._

"_Well, I'm happy you are with another, what is he.. Human?" He asked._

"_Loric." I whispered. "He's number eleven."_

"_Well, I thought I had a chance if he's human." Adam muttered._

"_Look, just give me time, please, stay." I said._

"_I will. Only for you." He said._

"_Mogs are looking for you now, there on the hunt." I said._

My horrific memory spins into reality.

"Ella! Wake up!" I hear Zach's voice say. I open my sleepily.

"You where crying and saying stay please!" Zach says sighing in relief that I'm awake.

I rub my eyes and get up. Zach holds my hand.

"Why are you so lovey dovey?" I ask.

"Because your old boyfriend is here." He says.

I sigh. "Don't, just don't, I don't want to make anything more complicated. I already feel as though I'm I twilight with the whole ' love triangle' " I grumble.

"Am I Edward?" He asks hopefully. I whack him.

"Don't push your luck." I warn. He laughs.

I walk to my cupboard and sleepily look through my clothes.

No I'm not a morning person.

I rummage around making a mess if everything. Zach rushes up and helps me. He picks out a black and white stripped top with black and white stripped skirt. I take one look at it.

"No, you don't have the same print on an out fit unless it's a dress." I shake my head and then pick out some jeans. I hold the jeans with the shirt. I nod.

"I would hate to be a girl." He moans.

"Why? Because you GET to pick out clothes half decent?" I suggest.

"No, because you HAVE to pick out clothes half decent." He corrects me. I laugh.

I instently feel dizzy from the laugh and my legs give in. Zach catches me just before I hit the floor.

"Get your hands off me!" I snarl.

He stands me up and ten backs away.

Oh my lore! What the hell? Why am I acting so, stupid? So mean! It's like I'm a Mog!

"Oh, my lore, I didn't mean that, i didn't even know I said it!" I ramble with my eyes big and ashamed.

He walks out of our room. I don't even bother to get changed into actual clothes and I race after him in my pj's.

I find him in the training room, looking at the dummy that turned into Setrakus Ra earlier.

"You touched this didn't you." He whispers. I nod.

"Its pure evil, which means it's corrupting you. Making you have sudden fits of evil." He mutters thoughtfully. I look at the dummy.

"Why don't we get rid of it?" I ask.

"We already have." He says. "It comes straight back into the exact same spot. Setrakus Ra knows where here. He just doesn't know where this place is. He can't hurt us physically. But he can mentally."

I look at him confused when suddenly the dummy turns into a hologram of Setrakus Ra.

"Hello Loric." He spits.

"What do you want?" Zach yells at him.

"Who are you? Five I presume?" Setrakus says.

"No, his human." I lie.

"Thats a lie!" He spits.

"You're Loric, I know it. Now, where is this place!" Setrakus yells.

"Do you really think where going to tell you?" Zach asks smugly.

"You'll tell me." Setrakus says smiling.

"Sheild you eyes!" Zach yells. I cover my eyes with my arm.

"Out! Get out!" I yell. Zach nods and we run up the stairs feeling our way up.

Nine looks at us confused and he see's a ray of light glistening down in the training room.

"It's Setrakus." Zach breathes.

"The dummy..." I say.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asks looking down at the training room.

He starts walking down the stairs.

"Adam no!" I yell and run after him.

"Adam? You mean Adamus!" I hear Setrakus Ra say.

Sh**! Now he knows that Adam is with us!

"Come down Adamus." Setrakus Ra says.

Suddenly the light dies down. I look over at the dummy, but it's not there.

"You idiot!" I yell at Adam. "Grr, where both the idiots." I growl.

"How?" He asks. I sit down.

"Because, now, all the other Mogs know that your with us! They could have thought that you where dead! You could have lived a normal life. But now, your forever hunted until all the Mogs are dead. IF all the Mogs die." I say.

"Do you think I travelled for two years, searching for YOU just to live a normal life?" He asks.

Zach helps me stand up. And I walk upstairs holding hands. I look at Adam.

"You shouldn't have come after us. It's like suicide, doing this to your self. Go, while you still can, we can fake your death. Live a normal life. Have a family, be happy." I say.

"I am happy, Ella." He says.

Zach tugs on my arm and I walk away.

Xxx

I wake up at 2:00am in, Zach's strong arms,and I can't get back to sleep. I write a note on a piece of paper saying "be right back just going for a walk. Need to sort things out." And stick it to my pillow and get changed into tracksuits, a long sleeved top and a hoodie and I wonder over to Adam's room and I see a light on, moving shadows and mumbling. I knock on the door quietly.

Adam opens it.

"Hi, what are you doing up?" He whispers.

"Going for a walk. Wanna come?" I whisper back.

"Yep, sure. Just let me get changed, see you outside in five." He whispers and then closes the door.

Xxx

Five minutes later I meet Adam at the front door. We both walk out into the crisp night air. Well morining I guess.

"Why were you up?" I ask him, glad that I can finally speak normally. We start walking.

"Because, I can't get to sleep lately." He stats, obviously hiding something but I don't bother asking.

"Why did you invite me out here?" He asks.

"Because, I have some things to figure out." I say biting my lip.

He keeps quite.

"I'm so confused Adam!" I spill out. "With you coming back, and Zach, and, I thought you where dead,'I'm sorry for giving up on you. I... I ... I don't know what to do." I say sobbing a bit.

He looks at me. "You don't have to be. Go with Zach. He's Loric." He says wiping my tears away.

"But what if I don't want to?" She asks.

"Do you want to?"

"I... I... I..." I start. "I don't know."

"Well then, tell me when you do." He says, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice but I can hear a little.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"For what?" He asks.

"For being there when others weren't." I whisper again. "For talking with me about anything, yet you still won't pick fights, for laughing with me, crying with me." I say.

Loving with me. I think

He stops and turns to look at me.

"I would do it all over again." He say cupping my face with his hand. I put my hand over his. He lets he's hand fall as soon as mine touches.

He turns and starts to walk back to way we came. I run after him. We walk back in silence.

When I get back, Zach is still there sleeping. I grab my note and rip it up, so no one knows I was gone. No one except Adam.

Marina:

I wake up to Eight stomping around the room.

"It's today, sh**!" I hear him say.

"What is?" I ask.

"Ah, nothing." He stutters.

_Sure, wait… it's the day there shooting his production._

"Ok… ok…" I say disbelievingly.

Xxx

_OK so Eight has already left to work._

I go into one of our cars and follow him.

About ten minutes later I make it to the studio and I sneak in and that's when I see it. Eight is kissing a girl, and it's not on stage. The girl is pretty, a lot prettier than me, she has black straight hair.

I use my telekinesis to lift up a chair and tip it over with a huge crash.

Eight looks up at me. I run out and Eight follows.

"Wow, seems like a fun job." I say using my sarcastic tone to hide my sobs.

"No, Marina! Listen." He protests.

"No, You listen. You could have just told me that you don't want to be with me, instead, you use you job, to use me." I say and turn to walk out. He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him.

"I was acting, it's a apart of the script." He says.

"M, Sure 'Jake'" I say and try and wriggle out of his grip

He doesn't let go and his other hand rests on mine.

Out of anger I burn Eights hand with my new Legacy.

He gasps and lets me go.

His palm is almost completely black.

"Whatever Marina, you know what? Relationships are supposed to be about trust." He says and then leaves, his right hand dangling limply by his side. He turns to face me.

"this is over." He says and walks back to the pretty girl.

I leave so I don't have to watch anymore, tears streaming down my face.

_Oh my lore, what the hell did I do?_

Xxx

Eight comes home that Night with the pretty girl. She's giggling and he's laughing.

Nine walks into the room where he girl and Eight are holding a glass of water.

As soon as he see's them he drops the glass he's holding. It smashes into a million tiny pieces.

He holds up both hands and smashes the girl into the wall.

She yelps but keeps a straight face.

"Stanley! Isn't it great to see you again." She says happily.

"Stanley…" Eight says. "Stop! This is Jessica…" He starts.

"No, this is Maddy, I thought you were dead." Nine says, still holding her against the wall.

"No, the piken killed my family, but I stayed alive, they said that if I found at least five of you they would set me free, I took the offer." She says smiling.

"Who's they?" Eight asks.

"The Mogs." Nine breaths.

"Kill her then!" I say holding out my hands.

"No! I… I… I can't, I can't kill her." Nine says looking down.

"Why not?" I ask lowering my hands a little.

"Because he's in love," Maddy/ Jessica says smiling.

"No! I love someone else." He protests.

"Mmm, then why won't you kill me?" She asks.

I can tell that she's making him feel small and weak.

Nine tightens his grip on her, making her breathe in short sharp breaths.

"Where are the other Mogs, where are the back up?" Nine asks firmly. Five walks into the room and looks at the scene confused.

"Zoe," He says making up a name on he spot. "This is Maddy." He says.

Five gasps.

_He must have told her._

"She used me, we talked and then I started liking her, then, she brought the Mogs over to her house, when I was there, this is the reason why my Cepan died," He says. "This is the reason why Sandor died!" He yells and then the grip tightens again.

Her face starts slowly turning red.

"Nine, please." Maddy cries out.

"You're just going to capture us again!" Nine yells I can tell he's having a hard time. he's fighting back the tears, he's first love is a trator, and has come back and he now has the chance to kill her.

"Kill me, kill me Nine, before they get the chance to, please." She says in between gasps.

Nine holds his breath and then clenches his fist. Her face turns redder and redder and then to purple. Nine lets go and she falls to the ground, her limp lifeless body with her black hair covering her face.

Nine stands there in horror and he's breath in short gasps.

Five walks over to him and hugs him. I walk over to Maddy and check her pulse.

Nothing.

I look over to Eight and our eyes caught for a second. He looks away quickly.

I try seeing of I can heal her. But I can't, there's nothing left to heal, it's the exact same feeling with Crayton.

I walk over to Eight and take his hand. He attempts to shrug it off but I grip his hand and the cold tingling sensation tingles through my fingers and then leave my figures. The ash- black color slowly starts turning back to his normal color.

"I am so sorry." I whisper to him.

"I'm sure you are." He says and walks away.

"One more chance, I'll trust you. Please!" I call after him.

"Maybe, but not now." He says and continues to walk.

Five:

I hug Nine, sure his killed 1000's of Mogs, but never and innocent girl who was his first love.

His not crying, but I can tell that he's horrified. And the fact that someone would beg you to kill them. If he let her live, the Mogs would find out that she didn't succeed and then they would torcher her and she wouldn't be able to kill herself, she couldn't bring herself to it. Just before Maddy died I read her mind, the Mogs are nearly here.

"Ok, the Mogs are close, come one, we have to leave now. Eight, teleport, and find a good place to stay, hurry, then Ella will ask you where you are through her telepathy. Go." I order. I sot Nine down and make him an orange juice, it's something cheers me up when I'm sad. Actually, it makes me go completely hyper, even though I don't add any sugar.

He drinks it gratefully, I can tell his trying to be cheerful. I read his mind. And the same video clip keeps coming up.

"Kill me, kill me Nine before they get the chance." She said and then her face turns from red to purple.

"Marina." He croaks. She comes almost imidentlety.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Burn Maddy's... Body." He says.

Marina nods solemnly. And walks over to Maddy and her electricity rays burn her body into ash.

She picks up all the ashs with her telekinesis and then puts it in a can.

"What would you like me to do with it?" She asks. "Her, sorry, not it."

"She wanted to go to the beach with me, the Australian beach." He says. "We'll go to the Australian beach someday. We'll put her ashes in the ocean." She says.

**OK! SO this chapter is 15 pages, yes, a long one today, I hope you all enjoy it!Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mini me

SO THIS IS CHAPTER 8! One of my favourite numbers (Purely because Eight is my soon-to-be-boyfriend) Well, when he comes back from fighting Mogs of course. I hope ya all enjoy!

Nine:

I lie down in my room, as I have done for the past two hours, just re-living Maddy's death, over, and over again. _No, she isn't innocent, but she is just human, I shouldn't be dwelling on this, she's the reason I was caught and stayed in prison for four years, but then again she's my first love. Oh, my lore Nine just shut up! You have another girlfriend! _

I continue to fight with myself when Five comes in and reads my mind.

"Nine, you did what's best. The Mogs would have done unbelievable things to her, trust me, I know." She mutters the last bit.

"Yeah, I know. It's fine." I dismiss the conversation.

"So, when are we leaving?" I ask.

"Now. Where leaving now, so are you ready?" She asks.

"Yep." I nod holding up my small suitcase crammed with three shirts and a couple of shorts and my chest.

We don't need much, but we do need enough to not look to suspicious, because we can buy more clothes.

She nods biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"It's just that, I'm tired of running. I won't it to all be over. Why can't it all be over? I'm sick of dyeing my hair every time we move, I'm tired of the FBI also being on our tracks, I'm sick of the Mogs!" she says sitting down next to me. I wrap my arm around her pulling her close.

"I know, I know, soon we'll be back on Lorien, our names we'll go down in history. Kids will want to hear our stories for bedtime." I say imagining mini me's and mini five's.

She nods, smiling slightly. "Soon won't come soon enough." She says and then getting up and pulling and helping me up. I take my suitcase in one hand and Five around her waist. Eight arrives panting slightly.

"How about a place in Singapore?" Eight asks.

We nod. "Yep, Six, is our Car bugged?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Nope, were all good to go, now, let's get going, don't leave any traces of us. Four, stay behind and set fire the house. Since we don't have any next-door neighbours, we shouldn't draw TOO much attention to ourselves. Then, Six, once the Fire has burnt everything. Set a rainfall on it so it doesn't create a major bushfire, then I'll wait and teleport you guys into the already-moving-car that Nine will be driving, then, in the car the girls can die their hair." Eight says, like a general. Six, Four and I nod. I have a massive temptation to salute him but I restrain it.

I climb into the front of the car and pile my suitcase into the boot. Five sits in the front next to me. All the others squish into the back. We wave goodbye to Six and Four and Eight. Then focus on the road ahead of us, we have to drive to the closest airport and book a flight for ten.

"I hate aeroplanes!" Adam moans. "They'll get us, I swear."

"Adam, you look through all of the passengers, make sure none are Mogs. You know your kind." I mutter.

He nods.

_Sh** the others are taking a while._

Four:

I set fire to the house.

A/N: Ok, so this first line makes me think of the song 'set fire to the rain' by Adele. Anyone else think that?

I run out side to see Six looking closely at the house. I stand in front of her. Protecting her just in case any stray flame flicks out at her. She shoves me, obviously not worried that I might fall into the flame.

"Go see if its burnt out enough." She orders. I nod and take a deep breathe. I run into the flames searching.

_Yep, everything's burning._

I look around once more. Something catches my eye. I'm starting to run out of breathe. I spin around to the object.

It's some sort of half mangled thing.

I run towards it lifting it with my telekinesis. And slamming it against the wall. It yelps.

"Something's inside me, something's eating me!" It yelps.

I look at it's right arm and see the animal, it looks like some sort of massive moth. It has razor sharp teeth. I attempt to take it off his arm. But it clings on and continues eating.

_Air is short._

I attempt to crush it, but it continues to eat its arm.

_I have to keep my mouth shut._

"Kill me!" It screaches.

"What are you?" I ask.

_Of course I opened my mouth._

"I am a flesh eating moth. I am the last of my kind. But I will create more of my kind with the help of the black coated people." It says. I know I'm the only one that can hear it, because of my legacies. "In return I help kill humans, and the numbers."

Smoke and fire started filling my mouth and insides, burning me. I drop the thing and run outside. I drop down to the ground in short of breathe. My insides are screaming in pain. Six rushes to me ordering Eight to get some water. He nods and teleports away. I am able to stand on my knees when Eight comes out. He pours water down my mouth soothing me from head to toe. I mutter a thank you and stand up.

_Was the thing just my imagination, in short of breathe? It has to be, it's almost, it is invincible. _

Six forms a storm over the house. That's when I see it again. The flesh eating moth flies away screeching in pain. It flies out of the storm and then relaxes and go's and plants its slef on another human.

"What the hell is that thing?" Six asks.

"I'll explain later, now, lets go before it comes near us. Go!" I yell.

Eight grabs Six's hand and then mine.

A second later, I land in an airport. We hurry over to the Singapore plane and we just make it in time.

Adam is walking up and down in the aisle with Sam inspecting everyone.

"Nope, none." Adam informs.

"Max! Crystal! Tom!" Five says obviously making up names on the spot.

I grin as though it's my real name.

"Sup Sophie!" I say making up her name.

She scowls. "I'm Abigale!"

I laugh.

"Well, on this plane, your Sophie." I mutter, luckily none of the passengers here us.

Nine see's us talking.

"You have a girlfriend!" He states.

"Doesn't mean I can't talk to friends!" I protest.

"Sure! Talking's one word for it." He mutters.

"What's the supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You were flirting!" He points out.

"What? No!" I look at Five. "Come on! Tell him I wasn't flirting with you!"

"I can't say that…" She admits.

I death glare her. Six hopes next to me.

"Sup chickies!" She says grinning.

I dismiss the conversation and hold Six in my arms.

Nine leans forward and kisses Five she pulls away.

"Stop!" She orders. "You both love your girlfriends, so stop competing over it!"

"What the hell?" Six asks.

"Don't worry about it. I attempt to walk over to my chair but Six holds me in her tight grip.

_Damn, she won't let me go until I tell her._

"Nine thinks that I was flirting with Five… I wasn't." I stumble over my words.

She nods wearily. "I thought it wold be something more romantic." She mutters.

I laugh.

We sit down. She puts her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her back and my palm lands on her shoulder. She snuggles into me closer. She closes her eyes and yawns and she slowly drifts off into a light sleep. I lean my head in hers and then fall asleep as well.

Xxx

We arrive in Singapore about 10 hours later, an off sleep for me, and Six as well. I stumble off the plane and they toss me my luggage. I catch it and then spin towards the others. Eight and Marina are death glaring each other, as though lasers are going to beam out of there eyes and then kill the other.

_Don't get involved._

"Eight, earth to Eight!" I call to him. He spins towards me.

"Yep, what? Yep!" HE says confused.

"Where's the house?" I ask.

"Well, we… ahh… mmm, we go this way. Around the corner, I got a place, away from civilization." He states.

I nod.  
Eight walks forward and leads us to the house.

I walk forward, stumbling a bit from not walking for a while. Six catches me, obviously not affected. I blush a little. Nevertheless I continue.

Eight bashes into Marina. "Ooops! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" He say snickering.

Then Marina runs into him harder so he stumbles back and hits the floor. "Ops! Sorry! I don't see stupid." She says smirking.

He gets up and straightens his clothes ready to run into her even harder. Six runs in between them.

"You guys are acting like 7 year olds! For crying out loud figure out your problems or get over it! I don't care what it is!" Six says.

Eight nods guilty.

Six walks off back to me. I grin.

"What?" She demands.

"You're always so…. Determined." I say, thinking of a way to put it without hurting her, even though it's hard to do that.

Ella:

Zach reaches for my hand as we walk but I pull away.

"Don't, I'm confused, and you making me guilty won't help that." I mutter.

"Sure it will! You'll choose me because I am just a poor Loric that didn't get a Cepan or a Chest." He says batting his eyelashes. I hit him in the shoulder gently.

"Don't!" I say half laughing half moaning.

_Damn he always makes me laugh_

"Haha! I got a laugh out of the girl that has been sulking for the last couple of days!" He says putting his arms up in the air with his t-shirt rising slightly and his sleeves dropping down revealing his biceps. I blush slightly.

He runs around telling everyone about me laughing. Including Adam.

_Damn you_

Adam looks back at me sadly, but continues.

I dig my iPod out of my backpack and put it on shuffle while sticking my earphones into my ears.

"_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_Oooh_

_If I took you home_

_It'd be a home run_

_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_

_With you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_

_Oooh"_

Wild one by FLO RIDA

I walk to the beat, trying to drown my thoughts into the music, the way Five taught me.

_Not working, _But I continue anyway.

Eight pulls at a stop at a house, it's massive.

The music dies down and changes into 'Whistle' by FLO RIDA, again. Must be on the album.

We walk into the house. It's five star. Zach stares at the house in awe. Of course, it's probably the best house his ever been in.

I hold down a smile.

I must have been singing lightly because Five joins in dancing, well, not to well.

_Five, completely devotes her life to music,_

"Five, it's not a musical." Six says patting her on the head and the flops down onto the couch. Five stops after about another ten seconds when no one else joins in, she blushes a bit. Nine laughs.

She looks into the already packed freezer and finds some ice cream. She grabs the closets spoon and chucks away the ice-cream lid. She digs into the new bucket of ice cream and sits next to Six. I grab the remote before anyone else can. I flick through the channels until a good TV show turns on. I find another couch, everyone is sitting down except Zach and Nine, some how, in sync they pull out a normal chair and spins it around so the back is towards the TV and sits towards the TV.

We all stare in shock.

"What? I made him into a mini me?" Nine asks as though its normal.

I raise an eyebrow just as Five does.

"Great, now we have a mini Five." Marina mutters.

_Now Zach and I are destined to be together, great._

Eight laughs, Nine grins and Five sighs.

Sam laughs too, "Looks like you too are destend."

I blush.

_I can choose what happens to me._

Five looks at me.

"_You read my mind, didn't you?" _I ask using telepathy.

"_Yep, I thought you liked Zach?"_

"_I'm not sure, since Adam came back, I'm so confused."_

"_Well, which one would you rather talk to? Be with?" _

"_I don't know, I like being with Adam, but Zach makes me laugh, but Adam is so sweet and nice and really cares about me, but, Zach has more fun in him,"_

"I DON'T KNOW!" I say only just realizing I said it out loud. I blush.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Zach mutters.

I shake my head and get up. Five hands me the tub of half eaten ice cream.

"You need it more then me." She says, dead serious. Normally I'd laugh, but not this time. I storm off into my room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Me?

**This is chapter Nine! And just because it is, I'm going to give a shout out to ****Lucky Number 9! ****Her Fanfic is awesome and writes really good stories, she's not only an amazing writer but also one of my really good friends!**

**I don't own Lorien Legacies but it would be awesome if I could. I hope you all enjoy!**

**OK! So that's a really short one, I hope you all enjoyed it! And don't forget to read ****Lucky Number 9****'s stories and review them!**

Picture of hannah mason

Four:

I've been asking Nine all day to transfer his anti- gravity too me so I can make a good show for Six. I decide to ask him again, but his answer still remains the same.

"No."

"Why not?" I protest.

"Because, I like watching you suffer." He says and then grins. "Look, it's not me, it's you"

I kick him in the shins but he doesn't flinch or anything.

I give up and walk over to the freezer hoping to find some ice cream. Nope, Ella and Marina ate the whole tub last night, it was like a two kilo tub.

Sh**!

"Eight!" I call.

He stumles over to me, obviously tired.

"What?" He asks.

"Can you please go get some ice cream cuz you don't have to walk?" I ask.

He moans. "Why? Can't you do some extra training or something?"

I shrug. Six walks up to me, obviously listening to our conversation.

"You two are so lazy, I'll go get it." She says and then speeds out the door.

"Works for me." I say shrugging again.

"I'm not complaining." Eight adds.

"Me either, wait, what are we talking about?" Nine asks just joining in. I shoo him away like a fly.

Six comes back about 10 minutes later holding nine tubs of two litre ice cream tubs. I grin.

"Well, we are going through a tub a night, so this should last us." She says. Nine laughs.

"Well, when some girls get emotional... this what happens." He says eyeing Ella. She scowls.

"Shut up, or I'll make you." She warns. He stands up and walks towards her, towering over her.

She grows to about the age of 23 and looks him in the eye.

"Mmm, you don't wanna mess with me." She says.

She shrinks back to her normal size and pulls her hair into a messy ponytail. Zach pulls her in for a kiss, I turn away and decide to talk to Six.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Well, it means I get to skip half an hour of training so I'm fine." She shrugs.

"What?! Half an hour? Unfair!" I moan, she laughs at my stupidity.

"Yep. Now, ice cream?" She offers.

I nod gratefully. She gives me a small portion and herself a large.

I glare at her an move towards the freezer to get some more.

She blocks me.

"You gotta earn it, if you run a mile there, and a mile back, then you get more, be lucky I actually gave you some." She says, enjoying this a lot.

Xxx

After training we all walk back up stairs and enjoy some ice cream.

Yes, we all, LOVE ICE CREAM!

"I love this flavour! Honey suckle, mixed with stair way to heaven, I will forever love it." Marina praises.

I laugh. "Chocolate beats all." I protest.

"Nah! Vanilla!" Eight says.

"Guys! It's orange!" Five protests.

"Nuts, chocolates with nuts." Six says flatly.

"Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zach yells excitedly.

"Lemon!" Adam says piping into the fight.

"People This is ridiculous! I mean come on! Your all being so childish! So lets stop it and all agree on strawberry." Ella says grinning.

Then the fight begins.

Of course chocolate should win, I mean, you can even get dairy free chocolate Gelato!

A/N YOU ACCTUALLY CAN GET DAIRY FREE CHOCOLATE GELATO, AND IT TASTES LIKE CHOCOLATE, FROM GELATISSIMO.

Xxx

We eventually, never decided on one particular ice cream. Which in a way is a good thing, that we can all stand our ground, but the fact that we can't agree on something as simple as ice cream doesn't give me much hope, we need a leader, but really, everyone wants to be that.

I decide to tell the group of my thoughts.

Nine looks around and then says. "We all know that I should be the leader." He says smugly.

I shrug.

To be honest, I don't really give a s*** as long as Nine isn't it.

"I… I think it should be Four." Marina says shyly.

"What?" Nine asks confused.

"I think so too." Five adds.

Nine looks at her shocked.

Once everyone else votes me I stand there shocked.

Me? What the hell? I was expecting Eight or Marina or Five, most likely Six.

"Me?" I croak. They all nod. "I… I need ice cream." I say.

Five hands me the tub of chocolate ice cream. I take the spoon and not only spoon in the chocolate, but also spoon in the information.

"What about, ahh, Six?" I ask with a spoon full of chocolate ice cream crammed in my mouth.

"No, no, no." Ella says quickly. "She'd make us train like every day, every hour, every minute."

Six glares at her. "I would not…" She starts. "Ok, but not every hour, more like every two hours." She adds.

"But… I'm not good enough!" I protest.

Why me? I don't wanna take on that kind of responsibility!

"Yes you are Four, come on, rise to the responsibility." Zach says.

"You're the f****** heir to the thrown in Lorien! You should be the leader!" I say slightly to loudly.

"That's the thing Four, before I arrived on the ship, I remember one thing. Something Henri knew, and you believed it, until you met me, you are the heir to the throne, Henri was right. It's not me, it's you, Pitacus Lore was your Elder." Zach admits.

I stare at him in shock. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"No, Four, I'm not." He says.

Xxx

The same night I lie down in my bed while Six is asleep thinking about what is to happen next.

What do I need to do?

Xxx

In the morning everyone wakes up at the same time as I do, well, everyone but Nine.

"Where's Nine?" I ask.

"He's going on strike." Five says flatly.

"Well, can you go wake him, please?" I ask.

She nods and walks off.

"What are we having for breakfast Four?" Ella asks. I look around

I have to choose what they have for breakfast?

"Ah, you choose."

They all go off choosing breakfast while I sit there in shock.

"Um, you guys can choose what we eat and all that sh**." I add.


	10. Chapter 10 - What happened

High School

Six:

Sam seems to be so sad and sulky ever since he arrived.

"Sam! What's wrong?" I hear Five moan.

"Nothing." He mumbles. I look over my shoulder to catch a quick glimpse at him before I turn my head back to the Magazine.

"I need to talk to you." Five says summoning me. I look up acting surprised and then follow her.

"He'll only talk to you." She says once where out of ear shot.

I don't bother to continue with my act. "What am I supposed to say?" I ask, not wanting to get into this.

"Just ask him what's wrong?" Five says begging me to cooperate.

"Fine." I mutter and then walk over to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask harshly. He looks up at me and then looks down again.

I spin my head around to look back at Five. She mouths 'nicely' I glare at her and then quickly focus my attention back on Sam.

I sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask more sweetly.

"I... Nothing." He mumbles.

So close to getting him to say.

"Please tell me!" I moan.

He sighs but says nothing.

I instantly know whats wrong.

"Look Sam." I start.

"I didn't know you were with John." He says gulping.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I start.

This isn't going to end well.

"Don't." He says and then gets up and leaves. I walk back over to Five with the feeling of guilt stabbing me, over, and over again. Each time making me re-live the pain.

"Whats happened?" Five asks. I wave away her concern.

I love Four, more then anything, I couldn't let him go, ever not eve for Sam.

"Oh my god. Is that what happened?" Five asks after reading my mind.

"Yeah. It is." I mutter wanting her to leave me alone.

"Ok, ok, I'll go." She says lowering her head and then leaves.

I stare into the darkness of the room. A small blue light shines among some boxes, illumenating the room.

"Four, I know your there." I say, annoyed with his child playing.

The blue doesn't move. I walk over to the boxes a pull them apart. A small stone, about the size of my palm. I reach down to touch the stone, transfixed by it's beauty.

As soon as my finger touches the stone electricty shoots through me filling my body with pain. I fall to the ground and start shaking horrifically.

"Where coming, we're coming for all of you there won't be any survivers. Not even your little human friend." Setrakus Ra says to me. I black out.

Xxx

Four:

"Six!" I yell for the millionth time. I start to panic a little.

"Six!" I yell loudly. No one has seen her since yesterday. I walk into the only room I haven't checked. I illuminate it so I can have a full view of the room. I spin my hands around to see a pile of boxes. Once I chuck away all of the boxes I see Six. She's continuously shaking. I kneel down next to her. Her breath is shallow.

"Six" i whisper. "Can you hear me?"

She just shakes. I grab in a bridal style way and take her outside.

"Marina!" I yell panicked. She sprints over to me. "What?" She asks.

"It's Six, she's, she's." i start but can't finish. She lays her hands on her legs to calm the shaking.

She then puts the other hand on her head. Concertrating.

_Please don't leave me._

Walk over to the room she was found I and search around the room, that's when I see the light, the bright blue light. I walk to wards the light. And draw my hand to wards it.

_No, don't, FOUR DON'T! _I hear Six's voice in my head.

My hand continues to move towards the stone. "FOUR DON'T" I her voice scream in agony. I pull my hand away.

_Six stands there next to me._

"_Four, don't touch the rock, it transfixes you to touch it. Ad then, well, you end up like me, shaking uncontrollably." She says._

"_Six, can't you come back to yourself?" I ask._

"_No, not yet, I'll figure out a way though." She says looking down at er feet._

"_Now, leave." She orders_

"_No, Six, I want to stay here. With you." I say and go to cup her face but my hands just slid through her._

_She is somehow able to touch my face and cups it in her hands, looking st me sadly. _

"_Leave, while you can." She whispers, and her body blows away like sand._

I spin back to reality. Breathing so loudly, and my heart beating so fast I think my heart s going to explode out of my chest.

I sprint over to Marina.

"You can't heal her." I say. Surprised at my confidence.

"Why not?" Nine asks.

"Cause, she is the only one that can get her out of this coma. NO ONE GO INTO THAT ROOM!" I yell.

"No one." Nine repeats slowly.

_Great, he's gonna go in, just to be a d***_

"well, if you want end up like Six. Then go ahead." I say.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Anything to get away from you." He says grinning.

"Even then you don't get that lucky." I say smiling back.

"I just got a vision from Six." I say turning my attention back to Marina.

"Damn, Just when I got lucky." Nine moans. I shove him away with my telekinesis.

"Ok, can you continue to talk to her, at any random times." She asks.

I hold Six's hand.

"_What do you want know?" She asks._

"_So I can talk to you as long as I hold your hand?" I ask._

"_Well, any time you want to, just think of me." She informs._

"_How do you know all of this?" I ask._

"_Because I do. Now leave me alone, I need to do some work."  
_  
I turn back to Marina.

_God dam it, she's so mysterious, I love it._

"Anytime, any random time." I say.

"ANNY RADOM TIME?" Nine yells "No way am I going in there."

I laugh. "Good to know you like me."

Eight:

I hold Marina's hand as she continues to try to heal Six.

_Finally, where back together_

"I know I can't heal her." She says to Four as he walks in.

"But I feel good trying anyway."

"Get some sleep." HE mutters. I know he must feel horrible.

"I'm fine, I'm not sleepy. You go to sleep." She mutters.

"Are you sure? I can stay up." He suggests.

"No, leave." She orders.

Once Four is out of earshot I ask. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing." She says dismissively.

_I wish I had a mind reading legacy, like Five, that would be so useful._

"Go to bed Eight. I'm fine." She says.

I nod, knowing that she wants time to herself.

I kiss her on the forehead.

"Love you." I say.

She doesn't say anything. So I turn and walk to our bedroom.

_What was that all about? _

I climb into bed and snuggle into the warm sheets. I fall asleep instantly.

_I walk out of the room to the room I am currently in. To see many other doors and then walk through one of them to see a bedroom. Queen sized bed._

"_You can't tell Eight." I hear someone whisper._

"_Of course. That means that I would have to give up this." Another voice whispers. I look around the room to see Marina and Four in the coner of the room. Very close together. _

_I stare there shocked._

"_Who would you rather?" Four asks._

"_Mmm, let me think about that." She answers. _

"_Please." He pleads. _

_She pulls his head in towards her. "Well, you are definitely better. I guess cuz Eight has never done it" She admits. _

"_Mmm." He says nodding._

_I couldn't move. I just had to stand there starring._

I walk up in shock towards my 9:00am alarm. I shoot awake.

_That was either before, or is going to happen. I know it. It wasn't just a nightmare. No, this is going to be Four's nightmare._

I storm towards his room to see him and Marina talking.

"Marina, can I talk to Four?" I ask, with anger flushing into my face. She nods, nervously and then leaves, shutting the door behind her. I lift Four up with my telekinesis and thrash him against the wall, I don't care if anyone hears. He moans.

"What the hell?" He asks.

"You are to keep away from Marina." I whisper.

"What are you talk…" HE starts.

"I know what you did, or at least, what your going to do. TELL ME NOW DID YOU KISS MARINA!" I scream.

He stays silent.

"IS she… cheating on me?" I whisper again. Hurt.

"Look…" HE starts.

"TELL ME!" I yell.

Marina runs in. I drop Four, he falls to the ground moaning.

"Are you… are you… cheating on me?" I whisper, the agony finally rising to my voice.

"No, Eight…" She starts.

"Can you look me in the eye? And tell me the truth?" He asks.

"I can't tell you the truth." She admits.

"Tell me, Marina, please, are you cheating on me?" I ask again.

"No, I'm not." She says firmly and moves towards me.

I don't move away. She takes off, what looks like contact lenses. Her original beautiful eyes, black, it doesn't cover her whole eyes, the whites still show.

"M….m…mog!"I yell. Four holds me down covering my mouth.

"I'm not, I swear." Marina whispers. "I'm still me."

I look at her. Right into her eyes.

I wriggle free out of Fours grip and cup Marina's face.

"what happened?" I ask.

"I… I don't know." She whispers back

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WITH MARINA! I actually don't know yet, so, if you have any ideas. They would be most appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11 - awake

Nine:

I walk over to Five whilst her back is turned and catch her by the waist. She gasps and spins around instinctively punching me in the face. I moan.

"Oh my Lore, I am so sorry Nine." She says hovering her hand over the part of my face that she punched as though she could heal it.

"Guess I deserved it" I mutter.

"So was sup?" She asks changing the topic.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I reply. She puts her arm around my shoulder, but having to go on her toes to do it.  
"Nothing really, bro." She says, acting all tough, trying to imitate me.

"I don't say bro." I correct her.

"Whatever you say BRO" She adds, punching me in the arm.

I sigh dramatically.

"Remind me never to let you be an actress." I add.

"OOOOHH BURN!" She says letting her arms off me and spreading them wide out. "Wanna go me? Ha? Ha? Do ya?"  
I muffle a laugh.

"what has gotten in to you? Wait, did you have orange juice?" I ask.

"Maybe." She says looking one way to another guiltily.

Eight comes into the room.

"what happened bro? You look as though youv'e just seen a ghost!" Five says, still trying to be me.

"I… Marina…" He starts and then continues to walk away.

I grab his arm and pull him back.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"She… I have… to go…" He says and pulls himself out of my grip and runs into Marina's room.

I run after him and Five follows. Everyoe is now in the room. That's when I see Marina, her eyes are almost completely black. Five screams and tears her hands out from her pockets and faces the palms towards Marina. Eight dives Marina protecting her from whatever is about to come out of Fives hands. Five shoots red beams from her hands, and try's to pull back but realizes that she's too late. Four is screaming at her to stop. Already Eight's back is all most completely black.

"I can't stop Nine, I'm trying, but I can't" She whimpers. I see her trying to move her hands away from Eight.

Suddenly a clear, tinged with blue, circle forms around Eight and Marina. The red beams sink into the circle but doesn't harm either of them. I push Five to the floor, being as gentile as I can. And face her hands towards the floor. The floor burns, but eventually the beams die down.

Eight walks up to Five kicking her in the shins. "What the hell was that?" He screams, then moans, at the pain from his back, before his new legacy kicked in. Marina rushes to him, with her black, devil eyes and places them on his back. I look around to his back, to see it not healed. Marina gasps, at her legacies not working.

"what is it?" Eight asks.

"I can't heal you." She whispers.

Eight spins to face her wide eyed.

"Wha?" He asks confused.

"I can't heal you, my legacies aren't working." She says, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Marina:

All of the others left, leaving me and Eight alone together.

"am… am… am I turning bad?" I ask, tears freely rolling down my face. Eight hugs me, kissing me on the forehead.

"no, never, I won't let you." He whispers, I can tell it's hard for him as well.

"eight, I'm not stupid," I say. "Am I turning into a Mog?" I demand.

He looks at me in the eyes. "I don't know, but even if you are, I will still love you, I will figure out a way, to stop this." He says.

_There is no way to tell._

"Look on the bright side, you have a new Legacy." He says, trying to smile.

"That was you!" I protest. He shakes his head. I concentrate as hard as I can, and the familiar blue tinged bubble appears around me.

I can tell his trying not to stare at my eyes. I reach over to the bed and get a new pair of new, coloured contacts and put them on. I turn his face back to mine.

"I'll figure this out." He says.

"We will figure this out." I correct.

He manages to pull a smile.

"Ok." He says.

I laugh, trying to lighten the mood, we've already lost one of our garde, well, she is currently in a coma, we don't need to loose another one.

Xxx

Everyone has been acting weird around me.

"Lighten up the mood! OK!" I say cheerfully yet everyone still either avoids me, or does everything for me. My legacies still aren't working (APART from my force field) and all of my fitness and supernatural stuff, has disappeared.

I take a deep breath in and then out, the frustration and confusion is starting to overwhelm me.

"Ahh, Sam, can you help me with this?" I ask as I attempt to reach the glass cup.

He nods and reaches up grabbing the cup and placing it on the table.

"Sam, please, I'm still me!" I say rubbing his back.

He walks away. I sigh, grab the cup that has now been filled with water, and go and sit down with Adam.

"I… I don't know what to do." I confess.

"I, I honestly don't think our turning into a Vatborn." He admits.

"You, you don't?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Garde can't be turned into Mogs." He says. "They have already tried on Five, while you guys where running, and you found each other, they tried it on her, she doesn't know this though. Don't tell her." He recites, I stare at him blankly.

"I don't know what's happening to you, maybe its some Garde puberty thing, but it's not you turning into a Mog." He says, sadly.

I laugh, glad that I'm not turning into a Mog.

"Now what's wrong with you" I ask.

"Nothing." HE mutters.

"Please!" I protest.

"It's just, Ella." He mutters. I instantly stiffen.

"Yeah, I heard about this whole, 'Love triangle thing.' She told me." I say, trying not to yell at him to back off from her.

"What did she say about me?" He asks.

"Ahhh, well, I can't say, all I know, is that, she is way more confused then you are. But might I add, try to be more fun, ok?" I say. He nods, determined.

He walks off with his head held high.

Sam:

I sit next to Six, holding her hand, wishing she would wake up, and tell me that I'm sulking, and instead of sulking I should use that power to train.

I smile at the thought of her, then think of John, annoyed that he would do that to me, he knew that I liked Six, if I hadn't have left, I could have been with Six. I could have been the one kissing her. But I'm too late now, just like Adam, regretting ever leaving to go shopping. I squeeze Six's hand. Her eyes flutter, but stay close. I think of who to call.

"JOHN!" I scream. He runs over, quickly seeing Six's hand in mine. I drop it.

"She, her eyes fluttered!" I rush.

He runs over next to Six.  
"Six?" He whispers.

"Mhmnhmhn." She mutters.

"Six, it's Four," He says more loudly.

"Six?" I whisper. "Can you hear me?"

Her breath becomes more shallow coming out in quick breaths. She starts to shake again. Four lowers his hand over her head. I put mine on her legs, trying to control her legs.

"No, no, let go of me you idiots!" I hear her scream. Four and I at the exact same time lift our hands. She shakes more violently.

"Six, are you ok?" I ask.

"Just shut up Sam." Four grumbles.

I'm a little taken back.

"Calm down John." I say. He glares at me.

"I am the head of this group." He says. "I get to choose when I calm down. Also, stop flirting with my girlfriend."  
I look at him, shocked. "John, come on!" I say.

"Don't call me John. My name is Four, I am a Garde, not a worthless human."

"Worthless." I mutter disgusted. "Hope your happy, Four," I say and walk out of the house. Not knowing where to go but lapping in the fresh air.

"Sam!" I hear a voice shout from the house. I turn around to see Six, pale, supporting her self against the frame of the door. I can tell she's about to collapse so I race towards her, catching her just before she hits the ground. I stand her upright, and then putting on of her arms around my shoulder and my arm around her waist, carrying most of her weight.

"Don't leave." She whispers. I nod. I set her back down into her bed, with Four there.

"Sam, I don't know what came over me…" Four starts.

"You don't have to talk to a WORTHLESS human, Four" I say and sit down.

"How are you?" I ask Six.

"I'm fine." She mutters. I grab her a glass of water, from the side of her bed, and pass it to her. She gulps it down.

"Sam, I… please, I didn't mean too…." He starts.

"Forget about it John… Four." I say.

Xxx

Ella:

I sit in bed, twirling a stick I my fingures.

Adam and Zach stalk in at the same time.

"Ah, yes?" I ask.

"Ella, I love you, and you know I do right?" Zach says. Keeling down next to the bed, kissing me on the forehead.

"Ah, yeah." I say slowly.

"Do you love me too?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say, wishing that Adam wasn't here.

Zach smirks at Adam, I wack him on the top of the head playfully.

"Don't!" I moan.

"Why not?" He protests.

I glare at him.

"You know why."

"How 'bout me?" Adam asks. "I still love you from when we where together."

I pause.

_Damn both of you._

I stay silent. My heart beating 100 miles an hour.

"CAN'T YOU BOTH TELL?" I yell. Tears burning my cheeks. "Can't you both tell that I'm currently torn? If you can tell, then why the hell would you do this too me? Why the hell would you continue to tear me, continue to put me in more pain."

"I'm so sorry Ella." Zach says guiltily. "I'm just being a d!ck."

Adam looks down at his feet. "Sorry." He mutters. Zach kisses me on the forehead, then moves down to my lips. I push him away to see my bedroom door close and Adam gone.

"Was that just to annoy Adam?" I ask, hurt.

"No, I swear Ella." He says pleadingly.

"Tell me the truth." I warn

"I am, Ella, I love you…" He starts but I roll over and stuff my earphones in my ear.

"Ella, please!" He begs, but I drown his words by turning up the volume. I roll over to face him and take my earphones out. He's about 3cm away from me.

"I'm just so confused, please, do you realise that?" I ask.

He nods. "I do, but I want you to know how much I love you, ok? You really have to know that, I will never cheat, or any of that sh!t." He says, I can tell he's serious.

I laugh at the fact that he used 'or any of that sh!t' in such a serious contexts.

He grins,

_God dam it, he can always make me laugh._

He rubs my head.

"Well I have to go, have a nice time, sleeping or whatever, chickie." He says and then leaves.

Once he's out of the room I roll out of bed and put on the closest pair of jeans and a tank top.

I walk out and put on some sandals. And go for a walk. The fresh air in my hair feels great. I start to run.

Xxx

Once I've run about a mile I stop and sit down on the side of a side walk. I lie down in the grass. I openly take a deep breath and let it out, enjoying the relaxation. I hear someone approaching so I shrink back into the long grass. I close my eyes as I hear the footsteps coming closer and closer.

I've bee trained well enough, to know that that breathing pattern, and those steps, belong to a Mog.

_Don't be a coward._

I jump out from the grass, not seeing my victim and do a flip. The Mog has it's back to me so I grab it's arm and put it to an impossible angle. The Mog falls to the ground whimpering. I roll it on its back to see Adam. I leap off him straight away and help him up.

"Oh my Lore." I say.

He shakes his arm and shrugs.  
"Don't worry about it."

I instantly remember the current situation and stiffen up.

"Ella!" I hear Zachs voice yell. I turn to the direction where the voice came from. When I turn back I Adam has gone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dreams

Hey this is chapter 12! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I have decided to make my chapters better, wth help of

. . she helped me figure out what to do.

Everyone read her stories!

Four:

I race down stairs once figuring out that Sam wasn't in his bedroom.

"How can I help?" I say panting slightly when I see him packing the dishwasher.

"Ahh, you can make breakfast?" He says, with a slight tone of confusion in his voice.

_Ok, so I'm only doing this to encourage Sam to like me, after calling him a worthless human, I'm an idiot._

I spill the cereal into his bowl with cereal toppling over the bowl then a splash over milk. I clean up the bowl, try to make it look like a Master Chef dish. I colour code the cheerios so it looks like a nice rainbow like order.

I usher the Sam to sit down and I place the bowl in front of him. He takes one look and then looks up at me.

"Is this about what happened two days ago?" He asks.

I look around guiltily.

"Forget it. Honestly John… Four. Forget it." He says, correcting himself.

"call me whatever you want." I say.

"I'll call you whatever you want, if you just flipping forget it!" He says, holding out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Oi! My arms getting tired!" He adds.

I laugh and shake his hand firmly while he shrinks at the power of it.

"Hey, John, I… I won't go… I'll stop, well, I'll try to stop liking Six, K?" He says, looking at the floor.

I sledge hammer of guilt hits me in the stomach, I know he always will loved Six, just as I will.

Six wanders in sleepily while I resist taking her by the waist and pulling her into me.

She notices my hesitation and gives me a sharp look but doesn't say anything.

"I'm, I'm gonna go." Sam mutters and walks away, I can tells his about to cry but is holding it back, trying to be tough.

"I'm not even going to ask." Six says shaking her head, trying to cler her thoughts.

"Sam still likes you." I say, with a large lump in my throat.

"Yeah, I know." She says, trying to control her emotions and keep a straight face, as usual, she succeeds, and she keeps her normal, straight face.

Nine:

I wake up to Five screaming, sleeping, but screaming. She was shaking, screaming for help. Sobbing in between breathes. I shake her gently awake.

She screams again at my touch.

"FIVE!" I yell, trying to wake her up.

She screams and shoots up in a sitting position. Awake.

Her breath is shallow as she tries to swallow.

"Nine." She sobs. I sit up and huddle in close to her. She rests her head on my chest, gasping in air. I stroke her hair as I lay me chin on her head.

"It's all right." I whisper.

"He, he was there. HE hurt Ella first, then I run up and try and save her but he stabs her. Then she does the same to everyone, then there's Marina, Eight, You and Me left." She says sobbing.

"You don't have too…" I start.

"she grabs Marina and she struggles. She slices her arm and it…." She continues. "Then she kills eight and her. Then he grabs… then he grabs you. He cuts you, and beats you, until your begging for death. I'm screaming the whole time…" I know she doesn't want to continue.

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright." I say stroking her hair.

"Tonight before you fall asleep, I run my thumb across your cheek" I say, singing, well more like screeching the lyrics to:

'Wipe your eyes by Maroon 5'

She shrugs off my attempt to sing.

"Hey! How's Setrakus Ra gonna beat this?" I asks, gesturing to myself.

Se giggles slightly.

"He would have to get through all of this to get to me." Then I turn dead serious. "I won't leave you Five, even if I do go up there." I say pointing upwards. "I won't leave you."

She nods and I fall backwards onto my pillows and she rests on m chest.

"So ah, you say he can't get to you?" She asks.

I nod.

She tickles me on the stomach and I yelp but try to remain straight faced but it doesn't work.

"Please! Stop!" I pant. She reluctantly does so.

"Nine?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eight:

I throw a punch at Nine, which he easily misses.

"Look mate…" Nine starts.

I hitch a punch up towards his chin and hit the target.

"Don't you dare call me mate." I warn and throw another punch landing on his temple. He staggers back.

"Why the hell did you hit Marina?" five yells at him.

I throw another punch towards his nose but he dodges and rolls ontop of me punching me in the face, over and over again. I roll on top of his and do the same, but this time I transform into a tiger, scratching him

Five throws me back with her telekinesis.

"Look, I was practicing on a punching bag and well Marina suddenly appeared next to me, and my instinct was to hit her, come on! You have the same reaction when I wake you in the morning.

"I don't give a crap if its your 'instinct.' You don't hit my girlfriend!" I fire back at him. Then I punch him in his temple again.

"what the hell?" Nine yells.

"It was my 'INSTINCT'"

"Well sorry! It could have been I mog and I would have been killed, would you have liked that?"

"Yes, very much." I say and walk back over to Marina who is currently trying to heal her nose.

"Don't look." She says embarrassed. "I look like a mess… holy crap! What the hell happened to you?"

"Nine happened. its nothing." I mutter. "But doesn't matter, you should see him."

Marina cranes her neck trying to see him.

"Wow, let me guess, it got into legacies…" She says with a 'looks-like-it-hurts' look.

"It didn't hurt too much. Don't worry about…" I start but she already has her hands on my cheek healing my already-starting-to-bruise bones.

The similar tingling sensation made me shiver as she worked her hand around my arms and face.

I pulled her in, forgetting about the pain and kiss her deeply. She doesn't pull away.

"If Nine hits you again. He had better be ready for something worse."

"Forget it, it was nothing." She says trying to die down the fight.

"Nothing, right." I mutter, still fuming.

"Seriously Eight, don't, it was just a little hit."

"A little hit doesn't almost break someone's nose Marina." I growl.

She backs down. "Eight, please don't start anything else." She says, and decides to go for the puppy eyes on me, instantly making her win the argument.

I feel a large punch it my in the side of the head. Pain shoots through me and I black out.

_All I can see is darkness. That's when I see it._

_Ra is holding Marina up as he slices through her arm. I scream along with her._

"_GET YOU HANDS OFF HER!" I scream in my chains._

"_Aww, do you LOVE her?" He asks in a baby voice. Then brings the knife up to her neck._

"_Well, that's too bad." And he slices through her neck. Not all the way through though. She's still alive. But berley living. And in great misery._

_He throughs her body like a rag doll at my feet. I look down at her with my tears welling up. Blood is now gurgling out of her mouth._

"_I love you." She whispers._

"_I love you too." I say. But she's already dead._

"What! I didn't mean to hit him that hard!" I hear Nine protest.

"Well, he's been unconscious for 2 days now." Six snaps back.

"Well, maybe he got sick! Maybe, this all isn't my fault."

"Yeah, Nice try Nine, but until you hit me in the head, I was pretty fine in health." I mutter and tr to get up but my head is spinning.

"Your awake. Ok. Well, I'm not going to leave you here, alone with Nine. So, SIX! NINE! Go get the others." I hear Marina yell on the other side of me. I spin around to see her sleepy eyes looking down at me.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you." I say.

She grins and shakes her head. "Nope, going for a record."

"Here." I say as I move myself over and pat the spot I had just created.

She slides into the bed and moves closer to me.

"Now, get some sleep, you look exhausted.

"I am exhus…" She couldn't even finish her sentence ad she fell asleep next to me.

"Night night." I whisper.

Six:

"_NO! DON'T PLEASE! DON'T!" I scream._

"_DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE"_

_Ra laughs and cuts Fours wrist and blood fountains out at the speed of his heat beat._

_Then points the knife at Four's temple. He slowly draws blood while I'm screaming, the whole time, I can't have the only other person I love. I break through the chains. I HAVE A NEW LEGACY!_

_But just as I get up. A Mog canon fires at my heart and I fall backwards._

I gasp as I wake up, desperately trying to find oxygen. I put my hand over my heart. Double checking that I'm not dying.

I'm not sure if it's a dream or not, I desperately hope its not.

Four looks at me from the other side of the room, really confused.

I jump out of bed and run to him. I hug him digging my head into his chest.

"What?" HE asks.

"Don't, he won't do that, he can't." I whisper.

Somehow, Four knows what I'm talking about and hugs me back.

"I won't let him hurt you ok? Ra won't go through with his plans, we will return to Lorien." He says confidently.

I nod and try to wipe away my tears.

"Sorry about that." I mutter and straighten up.


	13. Chapter 13 - the bomb

**CHAPTER 13! Please review everyone! I really want to get more reviews!**

Four/john :

I shake my head and go again. I have a new legacy, shape shifting, the same as Eight, he's been training me hard core for weeks, right now, I can only turn myself into a monkey.

"Focus!" He mutters. "Just think about what you want to transform yourself into, then picture yourself turning into it. Simple."

I focus on a dog, the quickest thing I can think of. I see myself turning into the dog. Slowly the world shrinks around me. I look up at Eight who is jumping around happily.

"YOU DID IT! Well, apart from the fact that you have three legs instead of four… but still."

I look up at him and bark, happily. I then focus on being, well, me and shape shift back to my is literally jumping for joy. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down." I whisper, he nods and calms down just as Marina walks in.

"I DID IT!" He hoots happily. I shape shift into a tennis ball and start bouncing around. Eight laughs and picks me up while throwing my against a wall. I instantly fall back into myself and moan rubbing my head. While Eight kisses Marina deeply, she moans and pushes him away.

"Get a room will you?" I shout. Eight rolls he's eyes and they both walk out. I thump down on the soft carpeted floor, looking up at the ceiling, I close my eyes resting.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I hear Five yell.

"Look, I just forgot ok" Nine protests, great, just when I get a second of peace there's a fight, and it's always between those two, or Nine and Six, either way it involves Nine. I roll my eyes ad sit up. "look babe…" He starts.

"Babe? No, don't call me 'babe'" She screeches. There's thumping around the house, let alone m head.

"well Sorry! I guess I can't get anything right, can I?" Nine yells. Five riops the door open, I swear I cn hear splintering of the wood.

"Yeah you can't! For Jesus Christ! You leave me in bed, with out no warning, no note, no nothing! And go out and don't show up till now, you gave me a fucking heart attack"

"Your over reacting, ok!" He says and pulls her in for a hug, I swear the don't even know I'm here.

"you scared me." She whimpers. "Scared me to death."

"I know." He whispers. "But I mean it's not like anything can hurt this." HE says gesturing to himself.

Five punches him in the stomach and he stumbles back.

"I just did." Five giggles. He laughs, obviously happy ti make her happy.

"Well glad that you too made up, I'm leaving." I say and get up but slightly dizzy so I stagger slightly. I continue to walk out the door with Five and Nine starring at me.

Sam:

I punch the punching bag, trying to get better and combat, lately I've been feeling slightly useless, but I will get better, I know I will. I hit the bag with all my might and it swings backwards. I duck fiercely when it comes back at me. I punch it again, hoping for a crack in the material but nothing. I kick it and jump off, just as Zach walks in.

"Going pretty well man." He says as he gets his own punching bag. In seconds the material is shredded. I stare hopelessly at the used-to-be punching bag.

"How?" Is all I manage to croak out. He grins smugly.

"Speed." He says as though it was the simplest thing of all.

I look at my punching bag fiercely and go for it. I punch it and kick it trying to get a small crack, anything. But the punching bag remains stubbornly intact. I punch it one more time, a small crack appears. I remain silent and continue to kick in that one spot, until it rips open completely, spilling it's con tenses. I grin happily, proud of my skill.

Adam:

I look at Ella, so beautiful, so kind, so nice, so... Ella. Then, she decides to go out with mini Nine, Zach, grr, he is so not right for her, well, he is Loric. Why the hell do I have to be a Mog? It's stupid.

"Sup sweet thang." Zach says holding Ella around her waist. She giggles slightly.

"Nothing much, I'm just well, being me." She says, pretending to think about it.

"Well continue, cause it's hot."

I surge of anger grows through me. He should just shit the hell up. I feel a tingling feeling ru through me, I know this feeling, I've felt ot before. Zach flies through the air and l bashes against the wall, making him slide to the ground. I look down at my hands. One didn't just give me her only legacy, she gave me all of them.

"Get the fuck off of her." I growl while getting up. Zach is already on his feet.

"Looks like someone found a legacy! Well guess what, I've mastered mine." Zach mocks.

"Adam! What the hell!" Ella yells.

I ignore Ella, this time, Zach will pay.

Zach shoves me with his hands up into the couch. I run up to punch him when Ella stands in between us, I try to stop the punch but my brain has already prosseced it. Zach stops my hand with his telekinesis.

"Dude, you don't hit a girl." He says and swings an arm around Ella.

"Lets go." He murmurs she nods and walks away.

Way to go Adam! Just making yourself look like a dick, again. I sit back down and let out a huge sigh, your not gonna get her if you continue to be stupid to Zach, you have to be the better man. I walk down to the training room, I need to fight.

Xxx

After practicing on my telekinesis for about 3 weeks I've finally mastered it. Everyones pretty surprised that I have another legacy, not that I care. I catch up to Zach.

"Look, I'm sorry bout yesterday, can I make amends?" I ask. He looks at me strangely.

"Sure, sorry to by the way." He adds. I shrug.

"So what chu wanna do?" I ask.

"Well, sorry, I gotta go see Ella."

"I'll come!" I say happily.

"Ahhh, well..." He says looking around awkwardly.

"Oh, ok sure, see you later then." I say. Fuming on the inside, great, just what I wanna hear, Zach and ELLA having a make out session. I clear my mind, it's fine... Breathe in, breathe out, after the session you can talk to her then.

Xxx

Zach leaves the room, happy, too happy. I shake it off and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ella calls. I walk in.

"Hi!" She says happily. "Zach and I were just playing Zombies verses Aliens." She says grinning. I nod.

THANK YOU GOD

"So what do you want?" She asks, with those bright blue sparkling eyes of hers. My throat instantly goes dry.

"Nothing, just wanna talk." I manage to say, with out croaking to much.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" She asks. I shrug.

Xxx

After a while I manage to make her laugh, us laugh, like we used to.

We laugh so hard that I fall onto her bed laughing, rolling around, while she does the same. When I finally stop, our noses are inches apart. Thats when I take the chance, I take the chance and lean forward, kissing her. She kisses me back and the burning of her lips against mine makes me forget everything. I melt in her arms. We pull away. She covers her mouth.

"No, it was my fault." I start. Her eyes are wide, scared and guilty, not one hint of happiness.

"What have I done?" She whispers. That's when I realise. There's no point in flirting with her, kissing her, if she's with Zach.

She sprints out of the room, horrified. I lay there on her bed, thinking.

Marina:

Eight has his arm wrapped securely around me, almost making me melt. He leads me into his room and we sit on his bed. I sigh and flop down, exhausted. I take a deep breath in then out while Eight leans back, leaning on his elbow on the bed, facing me. I smile at him, he smiles back. Eights smile, will make ANYONE smile, he's perfect teeth and full lips, locks of he's black hair fall down in a random, yet perfect formation. He's brown eyes are full of joy and happiness, and when he stares at you, any/EVERY girl will melt. He topples on top of me, making me giggle madly. He presses he's perfect lips onto mine, tangling he's figures in my hair. I lay my hands on he's head, pressing him deeper. After a while I push him away, trying to restore as much oxygen as possible.

"Any certain reason for that?" I ask.

He shrugs. "You're pretty, and my girlfriend, so why not?"

My heart stops at the word girlfriend, sure, we've been dating for a while, like a long time, but I don't think I could ever get used to those words, I guess I just can't believe he's mine, perfect Eight, being mine. I decide not to talk because I'll just croak. Eight must have noticed this so he shakes he's head and laughs.

"You don't me to say the word?" He asks. I look at him straight in the eye but I still don't say anything. He climbs on top of me and looks me right in the eye. Acting all serious. He instantly starts tickling me and I go into a fit of giggles.

"STOP!" I manage to gasp out. He stops at my command and leans backwards onto his bed. I lean on he's chest.

Eight:

I stroke Marina's hair, wanting this to stay like this forever, never letting her go.

The wall that I was leaning on got smashed into smithereens. The first thing I think about is Marina. I protect her with my body, trying to cover her. The next bomb explodes landing in, what used to be the kitchen, no, they couldn't have, they've found us. I grab onto Marina's wrist, ignoring the pain that is screaming at me in my back. I race through the house, trying to find somewhere safe for marina, although, we are never safe, not until all those Mogs are killed. I race Marina over, past the garden and into a tunnel like thing.

"Stay here." I warn.

"eight, I'm Loric too, I can fight." She protests.

"I can't let you get hurt." I say, almost sobbing. "I can't let that happen."

_The truth is, I would put Marina over Lorien any day, she can't get hurt._

I leave her there and then teleport back to the fight. The Mogs will pay.

Xxx

Zach and Nine have teamed up and are smashing through Mogs. Five and Six are whipping through them.

"Where's Marina!" Five shouts over the noise. I smash through a Mog just as it sneaks up on Five.

"Somewhere safe, I hope." I mutter and teleport over to the nearest Mogs and swiping my claws I've just grown down on them, I notice the John is doing the same thing. That's when I hear it. That familiar high pitch scream…

**Ok, ok I get it… you all hate me, but lately, I've started enjoying cliff hangers. PLEASE REVIEW! I got awesome reviews on 'I am number' please review on this one to make me right faster. **


	14. Chapter 14 - So sorry

I completely stuffed it up, I accidently posted the wrong chapter, so instead, I'll give you ahlf of that one... edited, forget that one...

"Why are you just starring at the window?" Ella asks as she walks past, stroking my hair. I shrug, not completely sure why I am.

"How's Adam? I heard he got hurt really badly," I like Adam, he's a nice guy, even though he's flirting with my girlfriend. She waves away my question. Ever since we played mine craft that day, she's been acting weirdly when I say Adam's name. I kiss her on the cheek. I don't want to push her into continuing, she doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to, and I won't make her.

"How are you? How's your leg?" She asks, wanting to change the topic off of Adam. I look down at my gruesome leg. It's been bashed in badly, and Marina has only been able to heal half of it. I don't blame her, I mean, it was pretty horrific at the start, it's surprising she was able to heal that much.

"Well, Marina's going to try to continue, but it's not to bad." I murmur. She looks down at my leg and cringes, but tries not to show it, like a lot of people, Ella doesn't really like the look of blood and really bashed up body parts. She tears her eyes away from my leg and takes her arm off my shoulder just as Adam walks in. They catches each other's eye, and hold it for about a second longer then needed. Adam's eyes are filled with hurt, and anger, while Ella stares at him, although, I can't read her expression. Adam then stalks out of the room. I let my curiosity explode.

"What's up with you and Adam?" I ask. She continues to face the area where Adam was, but stays silent. "Look, I'm not going to force you, but please tell me." She continues to stare at the place where Adam was, her eyes filling with tears as a couple poor down her face and dripping onto the floor, she attempts to blink them away.

"Nothing." She whispers, with that she gets up and walks away. I let my eyes follow her until she's out of my sight. Something's up, something I'm itching to know, something that involves me.

Xxx

_I see Ella and Adam laughing on Adam's bed. Jealousy rises through me._

_"Hello!" I yell at them. They seem not to have heard me. "HELLO!" I scream again but they roll towards each other whilst laughing, that's when the laughing stops. Slowly Adam and Ella lean towards each other and they fall into a passionate kiss. As Adam pulls away he scraps her head, leaving a slight mark on her head._

I wake up horrifically. It's probably about 4 am, not that I care. I turn in my bed to face Ella in her bed, sound asleep, beautiful. I shake her awake. She arouses sleepily and wakes up.

"What?" She mumbles. I comb her hair to one side showing a red line across her head. My eyes narrow. Her eyes widen, obviously knowing that I know.

"Did you, or did you not, kiss Adam?" I ask, trying to force my voice into a calm, settling volume. She whimpers slightly.

"Look, Zach…" She starts.

"I don't need an explanation, did you or did you not kiss Adam." My voice rises. She looks down at her bed, whimpering.

"it didn't mean anything, I swear…" She starts.

"Well it looked like it meant something! Ella, I saw it all, somehow I saw it while I was dreaming." I say, my voice a bit to loud. "I saw it all."

She's crying now, I can tell in the little amount of light we have from the moon. "I didn't mean to… it was an accident." She cries shakily, tears streaming down her face. I'm speechless, she actually did do it.

"Ella, I thought we have, had something." I say, forcing my voice not to crack. "but obviously not."

"We do!" She yells. "Please Adam!" she says and then stops herself, covering her mouth. "Zach." She mumbles. I look at her shocked. Of course, now she's calling me Adam. I shake my head and walk out of the room; I could really use the fresh air. She calls after me with her eyes puffy and red, but I just continue to walk.

so that's all of that one, so sorry!


	15. Chapter 15 - Torture

**Please review! This chapter 15… wow it's so long! Well… sorta… a lot of people have like 50 or more chapters, but this is my longest story so far… well as far as chapters concern. I've tried to spread out the mount of chapters amongst all of my stories. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

Marina:

Zach has been gone for weeks. We have been on the search for weeks. Somehow he's not on the tablet, so there's no way of tracking/ tracing him. He's gone. No scar has formed on our legs, no way of getting him back, unless he tracks us. Ella has been non-stop sobbing the whole time. That boy has broken her heart way to many times, he's gonna pay. I hold her close to me as she sobs on my lap. Instantly my legs are wet from her tears. I stroke her hair.

"He's a jerk Ella. Don't cry over what he did. Thank him, he's gone, that d***head is gone." I whisper. She nods slowly and gets up. She wipes away her tears determined.

"it was my fault!" She protests.

"Ella, if he really loved you, he'd be here." I say. She nods and slowly walks out of the room.

"THAT IDIOT!" I hear Nine roar.

"He's not gonna get away with this!" Five adds angrily. I sprint to the commotion. Everyone is there.

"No, he couldn't have!" Eight says with his eyes wide. I walk over to him and he wraps he's arm around my waist pulling me in towards the computer screen. There Zach is kissing another girl… Mog girl. Ella's eyes widen angrily she starts to shake with madness.

"THAT LITTLE f***! WHAT THE HELL?" she screams. I raise my eyebrow at her, despite the situation. She shrugs but stares at the screen. Adam stares closely towards the screen. He's eyes widening.

"K…K…Kelly?" He stutters.

"Who's Kelly?" Eight asks.

"My, my sister." He stutters again. Everyone's mouths drop. I scan my eyes back to the screen. Slowly, Kelly's arm creeps up Zach's back, producing a knife. I gasp and everyone does to after seeing what is about to happen.

"how are you getting this footage?" I ask.

"ahh… camera. I was able to hack into the footage system that is set everywhere, Mog created." Nine murmurs. I go back to the footage, covering Ella's eyes. She shakes me away.

"I have to see." I whispers to me. Zach screams as the knife slowly cuts into he's back.

"Tell me where they are!" She yells. The computer goes black.

Xxx

Eight holds me close to him, giving me a pleasurable amount of warmth. So far no one has a scar on the ankles, no searing pain, no death, yet. But to think about what Zach is going through right now, might as well cause some sort of wish, plea for death. I snuggle up closer towards Eight.

"I love you." He growls into my ear, I'm startled because I didn't know that he was awake.

"I love you too." I whisper back. I turn to face him, resting my chin on his shoulder while he rests his chin on my head. Stroking my hair. He detaches my head from he's shoulder then holding my head in he's warm hands. He looks deep into my eyes, searching, for something.

"I really do, I would never let you get hurt." He whispers. He's serious, he's usual happy-go-lucky personality has disappeared.

"How could I get hurt, when I have you to fight for? You to make me want to survive." I say stroking his cheek.

(A/N: So theres some mush for all you Eight/Marina lovers! Maybe a tad to cheesey on the last line, or in total but oh well!)

Nine:

Five grabs me from behind pulling me in for a quik hug. I take this from surprise and spin around holding my fist up about to punch her when she spins me around dunking me on the ground and then pinning me down.

"You all most punching me." She says flatly.

"you spun me round in the air then dunking me on the ground pinning me down!" I groan. Se rolls her eyes.

"Don't be such a girl." She says hopping off of my back letting me hobble up. I shrug off the slight amount of pain. "Good training lessons though, a tad too easy." She says, teasingly. "wait… WAY to easy." I roll my highs a give a dramatic sigh. "Oh! Ok! You want a re-match?" She asks, raising her eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"Only if your happy to get your butt kicked." I say. She laughs.

"You wish." I chuckle.

Xxx

She spreads her hands out, beckoning me to come at her. I sprint towards her but suddenly I'm frozen, unable to move. _Telekinesis, so were using legacies now… good… _I wriggle out of her telekinesis range. I use my anti-gravity to fly to the roof. She looks around confused while I fly on top of her pinning her down. She looks up at me innocently. Then kicks me where it hurts. I groan and fall off her she aims her telekinesis again, at me pushing me up in a corner off the very tall roof. She slowly drags me down the wall grazing and tearing my t-shirt then getting to my skin. She pulls me off the roof then bashes me against it again, then drops me when it's not a life threatening fall. I land on the ground in a thump and she's already on top of me pinning me down. I roll over so I'm on top, also pinning her down. She knee's me in the same place and I groan. I slap her across the face leaving a deep red mark. Her eyes grow wide and feral. She wriggles her arm off of her arm then karate chops the inside of my elbow making me collapse on top of her. She then punches me in the nose and she uses that extra time to tumble on top of me. She pulls me up into a perfect head lock so that I'm unable to move, unless I want to break my neck. Slowly her arm around my neck gets tighter.

"Surrender." She demands, obviously trying not to pant.

"To you? No thanks." I mange to croak out. Her arm tightens dramatically.

"SURRENDER!" She yells.

"Surrender!" I croak out. She realises her arm off my neck making me fall to the ground trying to gasp in air. She collapses next to me, panting. "Is that good enough for you? Hard enough?" I say while taking off my battered shirt.

"Ah… well… I guess.. I don't think it's the amount of time, I think it depends on the opponent." She says while shrugging. "You just good enough."

I purse my lips. "Oh ok…" I say, trying to think up of a good come back for it. "Nope, I have nothing to say." I say while grinning. I turn on my side to face her. She slowly turns to face me, putting both of her hands underneath her head, using it as a pillow.

"Wow, a speechless Nine… I'm a medical worker!" She exclaims pushing me back slightly. I roll my eyes and pull her closer to me. She pulls herself impossibly closer to me and leans her neck on the crook of my neck.

"What's gonna happen Nine? Will we make it out safe? Is there a possibitly of surviving?" She asks me. I'm frozen in words. How can I answer that, when I don't even know it myself?

I stroke her hair as I feel wet drops falling on my shoulder. "I don't know, but I do know that we have something that is so much stronger then what they have."

"Legacies?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Love." I answer.

(A/N: Another cheesy part! You guys are probs like 'where's the action?' Sorry, this is gonna be a cheesy chapter :p)

I pull her closer again and snuggle m face into her hair. Already, many have died for us.

Malcolm

One

Two

Three

all the other people that arrived here waiting for us.

Our Cepans

Five will not be one of those people to die. She won't be hurt while I'm alive, I have to make sure that she won't get hurt.

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the cheesy- ness. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Hell yeah

**Hi! Ok, so I've decided to stop it at chapter 20… maybe sooner, I'm just a tad annoyed with the current situation with fall of five, with Eight and Five. So I'm gonna go to chapter 20.**

Zach:

I'm held up against chains, screaming for help as burning acid creeps up my skin burning into my wrists.

"I DON"T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" I yell at Kelly who is with Setrakus Ra. They both laugh evilly.

"Tell me, and I'll let Ella live." He grins evilly. "let her live." He whispers. I whimper slightly, not wanting to let their location out. "Or, I tell her to come and save you…" he says stroking Kelly's hair, it was sick.

"You let Ella go?" I ask, then quickly realizing it was all a trick. "IT'S A TRICK!" I yell. The acid burnt through me deeper, drawing more blood. I scream in agony tears pouring down my face and creating a pool of my tears mixed with blood.

"I should never have left." I whimper. "Never have left." They both leave me hear, only refilling my bowl occasionally, like I'm a dog, no wait, a dog would having gotten better treatment. I knew that Ella was watching, and so I decided to kiss Kelly, a nice girl, well… it was obvious the fact that she was no way near as pretty as Ella…. Anyway, she slid the knife against my back pushing in deeply into my back, but not deep enough for me to die. Setrakus Ra came back.

"You know that girl? Ella? Is that her name?" He asks, his disgusting teeth hissing the words. I take a deep breath in.

"What about her?" I scream. She walks up to me and holds me around my throat, with the other hand on the top of my head, instantly images flash through my head, memory's, my memories, he's reading my mind. He lets go.

"does she really love you? Join me, and we can have the whole of the world to rule, THREE worlds to rule, You can rule one of those, everyone will bow down to number 11." He whispers in my ear. I see the scene in my head. "Together we can rule. With all other Loric dead…" He starts. I stop the vision there.

"Dead? What about Ella? And Adam?" I ask.

"Oh, they can survive…" He starts

"Oh no, he won't rule…" I grin evilly. "He will be mine to torture, to be my slave, I'll be making sure about that."

Setrakus Ra grins. "Whatever you say." I blink my eyes to go back to the amazing vision, MY world… mine to rule, mine to live in. MINE.

John:

I pounce at Six she easily dodges turning right in a spin then turning invisible. I growl punching the air randomly trying to get her. Something punches my back. I spin around punching left because I know she'll be expecting me to think to punch right. I hit her, bulls eye. She moans and turns back to visibility. I grab her with my telekinesis while turning into a massive monster thing with like 10 arms all with razor sharp claws. I kick her legs around so that she's down on her legs, hopeless. I turn back to human form letting her go and punching the air, happy that I've won… for once. She sighs and gets up.

"Smart." She murmurs and dusts herself off. I pull her down again holding her around her waist. "So what are we gonna do next captain?" She asks in soldier like voice. I hate the fact that I have to be the idea's person. Some days, I don't know what to do.

"save Zach, I guess." I say.

Xxx

That's when we make to mistake of telling Ella. Her eyes turn to rage and fury.

"THAT IDIOT RAN AWAY FROM HERE!" She screams. Adam put his hand on her shoulder and she shakes it off. A flash of hurt crosses his face but he continues back to normal. Obviously those two are still unsure, well more like Ella's not sure. I here a knock at the door. Sam runs off to get it, opening the door. Zach? Ella's eyes widen and she races to him whacking him in the face.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. Holding her in his arms and pulling her away. I'm slightly confused, when I see over 50 Mog soldiers run into the house. Sam fights off as many as he can. But soon, everyone was in cuffs. And being dragged off into the back of a boot. Ella is screaming trying to get out of Zach's strong grip. She's crying while Zach looks sullen. She kicks around, screaming at him.

"I did it for you." I hear him say to her. "You'll be ok, we'll both be ok."

"WE WON'T BE! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL ANYWAY!" She screams at him, sobbing on her knees. "MARNIA!" She yells but the boot is shut and I feel the truck start. I hold my hand, as far out as I can to reach Six.

"You ready to fight?" I whisper to her.

"Never been more ready."

"1… 2… 3!" I yell 3 and we all break out of our chains, but Marina, and Nine goes and helps her. The Mogs that where on our guard race towards us, shooting Mog blasters at Nine. I block them all with my telekinesis. Adam is trying to fight off the people in the front seat, making the ground grumble, making the drivers jerk from side to side. Three Mogs come at me and I shine my Lumen in there eyes blinding the temperwaerly.

"BACK AWAY!" I yell at my fellow team mates. They all back away. I set my Lumen to my feet, quickly all off my body is taking fire and I take a deep breath racing around the Mogs, setting them on fire, then screaming in pain whilst turning to ash. My breath is starting to run out, but luckily I've set a hole through the roof, I nod at Six and she turns the whether into rain. My Fire dies out, and I view my surrounding area in the truck for any survivors. I look around the van, then realizing that its slowing down, there are more, and there going to attack. Or, where at the destination. I shoot a look at Nine. He uses his antigravity to fly up to the top of the roof, then once near the hole he walks into it flying up wards the landing down on the roof.

"JOHNNY!" he calls. I push myself up there with my telekinesis. "This is gonna be one, hell of a fight." I laugh bitterly once I see where we are, the Major Mog base, the biggest one, I don' know where, but its here.

"The final fight?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah."

**That was chapter 16! As you can see I'm trying to rush into the end, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17 - battle

Marina:

Final fight, this decides who wins, who loses, and who can claim Lorien, and in the Mogs case, if earth will continue to be ruled by humans, and not destroyed by Mogs, even though earth is being destroyed by humans, it's a lot slow than what the Mogs could do.

"Marina, Eight, Adam and…. Sam. you guys go to the left of the cave, then make a sharp right, that should lead to the heart of the cave, that way, Sam can try and figure out how to change the traps. Five can wait out the front and guard, once the traps have been fixed, you guys should be able to tell once the traps are out, if not, throw a rock in." John says, panting at the end of his speech. "That leaves Six, Nine and me, to do the fighting." He mumbles. Nines face spreads into a big grin.

"The best part." He laughs. Six rolls her eyes at him. I nod my head, trying to remember the directions. Left, sharp right… the heart.

"Lets go." I nod at my new team. "Lets figure out this stuff." Sam grabs the biggest rifle he can find whilst the rest of us start up our legacies.

"Oh, and by the way, I AM Piccatus Lore." John adds. Nine rolls his eyes.

"Whatever man, just try and kick some butt." I run off in the direction of the cave, rolling under logs. Quickly after me is Eight, then Ella, then Adam, then Sam. Sam starts to catch up and then quickly were all grouped up. We clutch the edge of the Mog cave. Slowly Adam makes the ground underneath the cave shake. It falls into pieces, so that there is a small hole, just big enough to fit us all in. I stumble through the hole last, scraping my side slightly. I heal it quickly, wanting to be in perfect shape for when were in the fight. Eight notices my hand on my side and gives me a questioning eyebrow raise. I shake his concern off. Were all tough, I'm tough. I make a sharp right ad then look around the corner quickly, to see about 20 Mogs standing on guard by the heart of the cave, it must be serious. I look over to Adam. He nods. The ground starts to shake. But the Mogs don't notice. The shaking becomes more rapid and bigger I nearly lose my balance, well… I do except Eight catches me. A lot of the Mogs fall to the ground.  
The ground shakes more violently and I fall to the ground protecting my head. The whole cave begins shake so hard that Adam is on the ground trying to continue. That's when I see sam getting hit on the head with a large rock. Soon, he's on the ground with his head on a funny angle He's unconscious. I race towards him on my hands and knees, reaching out to try and get her. I manage to reach him and I put my hands over his head. Healing him. The fimialr icy sensation tingles in my figure tips and soon his awake. The ground stops shaking.

"LORIC!" One of the alive Mogs yell. Adam steps out.

"Nope just me." He races towards one of the Mogs and lasers start shooting around him. I step out and lift one of the Mogs up with my telekinesis. And bashes it against a wall.

"LIAR!" I yells whilst giggling. Everyone joins in. I'm lifting up Mogs with my telekinesis and smashing them against the wall. Eight is teleporting around killing mogs. Soon there's only one Mog left in the room, and that's Adam. Sam races towards the heart of the base and looks at the technology. Feeling his hands around the buttons.

"I don't get it. It's all in Mogadorian." He says still looking frantically around to the buttons.

"I can!" Adam says. "The perks of being a Mog." He mutters

"Well, this switch says 'trap off, trap on." He says then flicking a switch. The room goes black and then lights up again. "And do you know what this says? All Mog cannons, switch off."he says the clicking that button.

The door opens and Five walks in

"Traps are gone, now lets go." Five says cheerfully.

"So are Mog cannons, I switched them off." One smirks. I laugh and Eight gasps.

"Marina…" He says slowly walking towards her. "Whats that?" I look at my side, where Eight is looking. A large black hole has been torn into me. It has no blood, but the ash is slowly starting to dig into my skin, turning my skin, slowly into ash. I press my hand to my hip worriedly trying to heal it, but the ash starts to eat at my hand. Eight moves to touch my hip but I kick him away.

"Don't, it'll just get you." I whisper, staring at what is to be my death. I put my hand on my hip, trying to heal it. He reaches towards my hip again but I push him away with my telekinesis.

"don't!" I yell at him. He's face is bright red in sadness.

"just let me test it." He says angrily, he's voices starting to rise. "Let me see!"

I shake my head. "Don't Eight, I swear if you do…" But he's already teleported by my side, pinning me down, with his now six legs ad with his other two, he looking at the hole. I'm struggling desperately but he's too strong. Everyone is around us staring. That's when we hear shouting and gun fire.

"Adam, Sam, Five hold them off." He growls, still looking at the wound. I push him off with my telekinesis.

"Go help them fight. I'll look at it." I say slowly. "Wait, let me see your hands." He doesn't show me but goes ad helps the others fight. I back away into a corner. And look at my wound, which is about an inch deep now I press my hand to my wound and desperately trying to heal it. "please." I whisper but it's not working. I squeeze my eyes shut one last time and blink away the tears, if I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna go down the way Six would, with a bang. I rip through the Mogs smashing them against walls and choking them. John, Six and Nine show up after the first lot of Mogs.

"There are more." John says as he reloads a rifle. He takes one look at me.

"WHAT THE…" He starts but I shake it off.

"Forget about it." I say and press my hand up against my side again. Six places her hand on my head.

"Here's a re boost, it looks like you could need it." She says and instantly I'm ready to fight. Were surprised by a troup of mogs starting on us again. Ella is being held up by one but I smack the Mogs up against a wall and Ella drops down safely, while giving me a sheepish smile. I smile back and turn to face forward whilst a Mog reaches down grabbing me by the neck and slamming me into the closest wall. I gasp for air as it continues brings down the knife but stops once it see's my wound.

"You." The vat born spits.

"What?" I ask, still gasping.

I look at him confused and my breath starts to run out. He lets go of my neck and grabs my head in two hands and quickly twisting my neck so it snaps. I scream horrifically, trying to reach my hands up to my neck, but the vat born kicks away my hands. I try to reach up again, but something explodes the Mog into ash. John is quickly by my side, trying to heal my neck, but already, it's done its damage. I black out.

Nine:

I rip through the Mogs, then I look over to see Marina's neck being snapped and Eight killing the Mog, sh!t! That girl is going through a lot today. Eight filled me in on the info about the ash-eating thing. Vat born after vat born after vat born, I swear they have an unlimited supply.  
"oi!" A guy yells I spin towards it to see a human, human that works for the government. I bring my knife up to him and bring it down. But it dodges.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I yell at the human, he looks a taken back. "do you not know that these guys are gonna kill you all?" The human looks at me, as though trying to study me.

"You guys are the bad…" He starts.

"If I was the bad guy, wouldn't you be dead?" I ask as a Mog comes up from behind me, I spin around and stab it.

"You tried to kill me." He protests.

"What ever, but make up which side your on… cause we could really use more people." I mutter and race off, killing more mogs.

"Look, we can't change sides, Ra will kill us." He says, after catching up to me.

"not if we kill him first." I mutter and kill another Mog. The human scratches his pretty-much-bald head.

"Fine, look, I'll go on your side, I don't want earth to be ruled by those…" He starts but I hand him my knife.

"Welcome to the team, start killing." And with that I race off to John.

"Oi Johnny boy!" I yell over to him. He looks up.

"We have some more recruits, may I introduce the humans of earth." I yell over to him. Eyes widen and then looks back at Marina.

"Good, make sure there not traitors…" he says. I kill a Mog with my telekinesis that is just about to kill John.

"You think that I would hire someone that would back stab someone?" I ask than race off with a grin.

Xxx

The Mogs are dead, well… as much that where fighting us before. The whole cave is in lock down. But no Mogs knows that the government are working for us. I grab Five by the waist and pull her in for a kiss. She raises her eyebrow.

"we have to find Ella." Marina says, holding her head, Johns held her as much as he can, but her movements are slow.

Xxx

After looking in almost every cell we find Ella in the last one.

"HELP!" She screams, but we can only see her mouth moving. "IT'S A TRAP."

I look around to see Zach approaching us.

"You dick head." He says evilly to Adam

"Wow, hold on a second." I say and stand in between them. "He's the dick head? You just stole he's girlfriend and…" I start.

"Adam's girlfriend?" Zach spits. "She's my girlfriend." He says and then walks right through the jail cell walls and lifts Ella up, kissing her. She tries to push him away but her arms are locked up against the wall. Adam's rage rises incredulously.

"you can't get in." I say to him.

" I can try." He mutters and the ground beneath the wall starts to shake. The wall the serpates them falls to the ground.

"Zach, Zach, Zach, you shouldn't have done that." I shake my head and Adam goes completely crazy. He's already pinning Zach against the wall.

"You change to there side?" He spits at him. Zach nods. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Zach spins around so that Adam falls into the wall the Zach made Adam get pinned up towards the wall.

"no, you're the idiot." He presses his arm towards Adams neck, cutting of his breathing system, as though on quew, more Mogs come. I shake my head and race towards the Mogs. Soon after the government are racing towards the Mogs slashing through them.

Adam:

I'm struggling to breathe, but I look at Ella, she's in tears, and that's what keeps me going.

"What type of sick man keeps a girl locked up because he doesn't want her to run away?" I spit. He's eyes filled with rage he slams me against the wall again, he's hands scared by whip marks.

"It's your fault she doesn't like me, you stupid Mog! You should join you side, your real side." He screams.

"Yeah not gonna happen." I say and kick the inner part of his knee so that his legs collapse. I kick him where it hurts and he tumbles over. I then knee him in the head so that he blacks out. I race over to Ella ripping through the chains to get her.

Zach rises from behind and grabs Ella holding her so that he could easily strangle her.

"You make another move, and I kill her." HE threatens, his voice shaky.

"you couldn't, you wouldn't." I say. He tighten his grip on her throat. And slices her a shallow bit of her skin with a knife hidden in his shirt.

"Watch me." I stop moving and I put my hands up. Ella is crying now, weak, the way I never see her… she's acting it! She stomps on his foot hard and he limps up. Letting go of her. She then lifts him up with her telenkesis.

"you are the idiot." She says and drops him, he lands in unconscious.

"LETS GO!" Nine yells. After all the Mogs where gone.

"Were's Ra?" I ask him.

"I have no idea."

**CHAPTER 17! Three more chapters…. Maybe less… I hope you all enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!**


End file.
